We Will Rock You : The Novelization
by Shima-chan
Summary: Traduction de la version romancée par East Coast Ryder. L'histoire d'un triomphe, d'un espoir, d'un amour et, bien sûr, d'un Rêveur. Ce que le spectacle ne révèle pas, avec une bonne dose de folie concernant Gaz.
1. Avant propos

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Je vous présente aujourd'hui la traduction du script romancé du spectacle musical _We Wil Rock You_, joué depuis mai 2002 à Londres et qui connaît un succès retentissant tous les soirs. J'ai vu ce spectacle le 28 juin dernier et j'en suis littéralement tombée amoureuse. Et fort heureusement pour nous, pauvres petits français, certains auteurs mettent leur talent au service des fans pour retranscrire une magnifique histoire.

J'aurai néanmoins quelques avertissements à faire : les jeux de mots se faisant avec des paroles de chansons en anglais, je laisserai les paroles en anglais. De même, la planète Terre s'appelle, dans cette époque futuriste, la planète Mall, soit la planète de la consommation. Si jamais je trouve un nom approprié en français, vous serez prévenus.

Afin de ne pas me répéter (ça fait assez mal d'avoir à le dire une fois), rien dans cette histoire ne m'appartient, pas plus qu'à East Coast Ryder si ce n'est quelques références de son cru. Elle a eu l'amabilité de m'autoriser à traduire sa novellisation du spectacle, et en cela je la remercie profondément.

À la fin de chaque chapitre, vous trouverez les références de titres ou extraits cités dans le chapitre. Nous n'avons pas tous et toutes une culture rock toujours assez solide pour repérer l'origine d'une phrase dans la seconde, moi la première.

Le lien vers la fic en anglais de East Coast Ryder est disponible dans mon profil. Elle compte à l'heure actuelle un prologue et six chapitres, tous traduits. La publication sera de l'ordre d'un chapitre tous les quinze jours. Ensuite, il faudra attendre que l'emploi du temps de East Coast Ryder s'allège, mais elle a d'ores et déjà annoncé qu'il restait deux chapitres et le prologue.

Il est tout de même utile de préciser que rien ne remplacera jamais l'euphorie et l'exaltation que peut provoquer le fait de vivre ce spectacle en live.

Pour le moment, sortez vos CDs de _Queen_ et vive le rock !


	2. Sweet Dreams are Made of This

**Prologue – Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

Tout commence avec une voix.

_Une lumière brillait par en-dessous. L'espace était plein de gens, des milliers de gens debout, assis, applaudissant, pleurant. Mais il ne pouvait pas les voir. Les lumières qui brillaient des coulisses l'aveuglaient. Et soudain, la lumière changea. Un bruit lent, presque inquiétant, émergea, doucement d'abord._

Boom… Boom… Clap…

Et cette voix est rejointe par une seconde, puis par une troisième.

_Il regarda vers les gens. Ils portaient des pantalons coupés grossièrement, taillés dans plusieurs tissus bleuâtres. Le logo GaGa n'était visible nulle part. Il sentit leurs yeux percer son âme alors qu'il se tenait debout devant eux. Il entendit quelque chose derrière lui et il se retourna brusquement pour voir…_

_Une GaGa girl ? Non, elle avait des cheveux comme aucune des Gaga girls de sa connaissance. Elle avait l'air d'une rebelle. Il n'aurait su le dire. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'elle était différente. Différente des gens qui les entouraient. Différente de toutes les personnes qu'il avait rencontrées, même dans ses rêves._

_Le bruit augmenta._

Boom. Boom. Clap. Boom. Boom. Clap.

Et bientôt, vous avez des centaines, des milliers de voix.

_Un murmure s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais le bruit masquait toute tentative de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Les lumières reprirent leur position initiale et il put la regarder plus longuement._

_« Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui cria-t-il._

_Mais le bruit avait tellement grossi qu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de l'entendre._

Boom-boom-clap. Boom-boom-clap. Boom-boom-clap.

Et personne ne peut rester sur votre chemin.

_Un son, presque un bourdonnement, surgit pour rencontrer le premier, comme s'ils étaient destinés à ne faire qu'un. Et soudain, des mots. Des mots se joignirent à la musique._

_« We will… We will… Rock you… We will… We will… Rock you… »_

Tout commence avec une voix.

_Les lumières vacillèrent alors qu'une sorte de chanson parvenait à ses oreilles. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être une chanson. Ca ne pouvait certainement pas être un son créé par ordinateur._

_« Qui es-tu ? » cria-t-il vers l'endroit où il pensait que la fille était._

_« WE WILL !! WE WILL !! ROCK YOU !! WE WILL!! WE WILL!! ROCK YOU!! » _(1)

_Mais le bruit était assourdissant et il ne put bientôt plus rien entendre d'autre que les bruits. Ils se répétaient sans cesse comme s'ils ne devaient jamais finir._

BOOM-BOOM-CLAP !

* * *

www/Gordon(at)theJoneses(dot)com sortit de son sommeil avec un sursaut. De son manque de sommeil, plutôt. Ou peut-être que c'était le rêve et qu'il n'était pas réveillé du tout. Il n'était pas très sûr. Mais il avait entendu quelque chose, quelque chose dans son rêve. Une voix, d'abord. Puis… un… battement ? C'était comme ça que ça s'appelait ? Un « battement » ? Il devait noter cela.

Le garçon tendit le bras vers sa table de chevet, récemment téléchargée dans l'unique but d'y poser son ordinateur portable, juste au cas où il entendrait quelque chose d'important dans ses rêves. Car il ne s'en rappelait jamais.

C'était quoi le mot déjà ? Frottement ? Non, c'était plutôt une sorte de tapement. Ba… Ba… Battement ? Oui, c'était ça.

Sa main toucha l'écran de son ordinateur pour l'activer et il fut bientôt dans ses dossiers personnels, ceux qui étaient cachés au cas où quelqu'un, pour une raison quelconque, voudrait voir ce qu'il avait à dire. L'écran clignota un moment, puis ses doigts dansèrent sur le clavier tactile.

« Battement » tapa-t-il. L'autre phrase… c'était quoi ? « We will »… quelque chose… « We will »…

Mince. Il l'avait perdue. Tout comme il en avait perdu plein d'autres, de la même manière que la planète Mall avait tant perdu. Il pouvait le sentir ; il manquait quelque chose ici. Il soupira et reposa l'ordinateur.

Pourquoi tous ces mots, toutes ces phrases, ces mélodies, ces « battements » apparaissaient dans sa tête ? Pourquoi lui ? Bien sûr, cela le séparait encore plus des autres garçons de la boy zone. Ils se demandaient où il trouvait des expressions comme « bébé » et « breaking free ». Ils se demandaient pourquoi il ne portait pas l'uniforme mandaté par Globalsoft. Pourquoi il portait la chemise dont il avait arraché le logo, pourquoi il portait des vêtements qui ne brillaient pas. Pourquoi il n'avait pas de parents chez qui rentrer, pourquoi…

Pourquoi il n'avait pas de petite amie.

Il regarda vers le haut du mur-écran de sa chambre. 2h38. Il devait dormir encore un peu.

Ou bien dormait-il encore ?

Il n'aurait su dire la différence.

**À suivre…**

**Notes explicatives de la traductrice :  
**Le titre du prologue, _Sweet Dreams are Made of This_, est le titre d'une chanson d'Eurythmics.  
(1) _We will rock you_ : titre de Queen.


	3. Jailhouse Rock

**Chapitre Un – Jailhouse Rock**

La Bibliothèque Centrale d'État était presque impossible à trouver, ce qui en faisait un si bon endroit où se cacher. Des piles de magazines, de posters, de disques et de livres jonchaient le sol, les étagères, les tables. Le tout était recouvert d'une épaisse couche de poussière. Il ne restait qu'un tabouret, le reste ayant été pris par les bohémiens pour le bois de chauffage et pour leurs instruments faits main. Assis sur ce tabouret, il y avait un homme avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux fatigués. Il portait un mélange de vêtements éclectique et semblait assez vieux. Son nom était Pop. Comment il avait eu son nom, il ne s'en souvenait plus. Après avoir été effacé plusieurs fois avec les pistolets-lasers des porcs de Globalsoft, il ne se rappelait plus de tout ce qu'il n'avait pas archivé.

Pop n'avait jamais vraiment aimé son boulot de bibliothécaire, mais il savait que les autres avaient besoin de lui. Jon Bon Jovi de l'Hôtel California avait dit une fois que sans Pop, les bases rebelles n'existeraient pas. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il aimait ça. En plus, l'Hôtel California avait été attaqué et ces précieux fragments perdus. Presque tous les bohémiens de l'Hôtel California avaient été capturés et seul Pop s'était échappé pour revenir ici. D'autres avaient été évacués vers le Heartbreak, mais peu l'avait fait avant le raid. Il avait été à _ça_ d'être envoyé aux Seven Seas of Rhye, et il n'avait pas prévu d'y aller avant un moment. Avec un peu de chance.

Mais il avait des choses plus importantes pour lesquelles s'inquiéter. Comme finir son journal avant que Khashoggi et ces autres porcs de Globalsoft ne l'attrapent.

Pop laissa tomber le magazine qu'il était en train de lire et sortit brusquement son enregistreur vocal.

« Ils sont prêts de m'avoir, cette fois. Je dois compléter les archives rebelles. Bibliothèque Centrale d'État, le 8 juin 2307. Je dois faire vite, j'ai bien peur que mon arrestation soit imminente.

« Bien que je n'aie jamais découvert la date exacte à laquelle la musique est morte, il est maintenant clair qu'un phénomène de divertissement du nom de _Pop Idol_ y a joué un rôle central. Tellement de personnes sont devenus des stars qu'elles étaient célèbres moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour écouter leurs albums.

« Il semble que la Globalsoft Corporation ait acquis les droits de cette émission et ait remplacé les candidats humains par des célébrités virtuelles créées par ordinateur. Sans stimulation culturelle, les enfants ont cessé de s'intéresser à leur environnement. La démocratie s'est effondrée… et l'ère du GaGa est née. »

BZZT !

« Oh, merde, » marmonna Pop en cachant rapidement l'enregistreur vocal alors qu'une ombre tombait sur la cage laser.

« Eh là. Eh là, eh là, qu'avons-nous donc ? Est-ce bien la petite silhouette d'un espion ? (1) Dis-moi, vieil homme, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu donc tant à ce qui appartient au passé ? »

Un grand homme blond entra dans le champ de vision de Pop. Il portait des lunettes de soleil rondes (ce qui avait toujours ennuyé Pop : pourquoi porter des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur ?) et avait un écouteur de Globalsoft dont Pop se doutait qu'il enregistrait toute la conversation. Habillé d'un costume gris, il s'approcha. C'était le Commandant de la Division de Sécurité de Globalsoft, Khashoggi. L'homme le plus craint de toute la planète Mall.

« Parce que seul le passé nous donne l'espoir, » dit Pop avec défiance.

Khashoggi grimaça. « Tu as lu les histoires secrètes. Tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir. »

« Il y a toujours de l'espoir, » contra Pop, grimaçant alors qu'il tentait de s'échapper de la cage laser. « L'espoir est notre droit le plus strict ! »

« Alors où est-il ? Où est cet espoir ? » dit le Commandant avec moquerie.

« Partout où souffle le vent. » (2)

Khashoggi redevint brusquement sérieux. « Que sais-tu de la phrase 'vive le rock' ? »

Il n'y avait aucune raison de mentir, la police secrète le savait bien. « Rien de plus que ce que promet la légende. Que le salut sera trouvé à l'endroit des champions et qu'une brillante, brillante étoile montrera le chemin ! »

« Oh Seigneur, je déteste les hippies, » grogna Khashoggi en enlevant ses lunettes. « Consignez cette misérable créature aux Seven Seas of Rhye ! »

« Faites l'amour, pas la guerre ! »

Pop sentit quelque chose se poser sur sa tête et l'électricité parcourut son corps alors qu'il était transporté au loin.

* * *

_Dix ans plus tard_

Il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça. Il ne reviendrait pas à Gaga Land, se dit-il. Plus d'Internet. Plus de www/ n'y aurait plus de nourriture à télécharger, il devrait la trouver comme les gens en ont l'habitude. Il allait devoir vivre avec les vêtements qu'il avait sur le dos, avec juste ce qu'il avait avec lui et rien d'autre.

Dès le lendemain, il n'existerait plus. Après la remise des diplômes, il n'y aurait plus de Gordon. Mais alors, comment allait-il s'appeler ?

Le monde tourna autour de lui alors qu'il était assis dans un des bus scolaires. Il entendit des murmures, des sons étranges, des bruits. Il secoua la tête. C'était lancinant. Était-ce encore un autre rêve ? Il allait vraiment devenir fou. Toutes ces phrases, tous ces mots, toutes ces choses… Qu'est-ce qu'ils voulaient dire ? « Que voulez-vous dire ?! »

_Galileo ! Galileo Figaro !_

Une autre phrase stupide. Il se claqua la tête, « Sortez de là, bordel ! »

_Galileo Figaro !_

Attendez. Galileo Figaro ? Ca ne sonnait pas si mal. « Galileo… Figaro. » Il essaya de dire le nom. « Galileo Figaro. »

Bien, c'était mieux que les autres noms qu'il avait trouvé. Qui voudrait s'appeler « Long Tall Sally », après tout ? « Abraham Martin John » ? « Nowhere Man » ? « Sir Robin » ? (3)

« Je suis Galileo Figaro, » se murmura-t-il.

« Je SUIS Galileo Figaro. »

www/Gordon(at)theJoneses(dot)com agissait bizarrement. www/Emeline(at)Globalsoft(dot)com/VirtualHigh/Teachers connaissait Gordon depuis un bon moment, depuis qu'il était entré au Lycée Virtuel quatre ans plus tôt. Depuis des mois maintenant, il utilisait des phrases bizarres. Il avait dit une fois à www/Jean(at)theKenningtons(dot)com qu'il était « on the highway to hell » (4), ou quelque chose d'aussi insensé. Il avait même essayé une fois de faire un instrument de musique pendant son cours de technologie.

Gordon devenait un bohémien.

Il faisait chaud. Il avait fait chaud pendant les vingt dernières années. Le soleil brillait sur la promotion 2317 du Lycée Virtuel. Tous portaient les brillants uniformes blancs GaGa qui leur avaient été assignés pour leur remise de diplôme. Tous sauf deux, Gordon et une fille. Ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise que la fille portât un ensemble incroyablement étrange, mais le garçon… Il avait au moins porté son uniforme à l'école, mais pas aujourd'hui. Alors, quand il commença à crier après la chanson de remise des diplômes, elle dut intervenir.

« Crétins ! Clones ! Moutons GaGas ! » hurla-t-il à l'attention des diplômés dispersés.

« Hé ! » l'interpella-t-elle en descendant les escaliers à sa rencontre. « Sors et fais la fête. Ta vie commence tout juste ! »

« Bien, » dit-il en bégayant. « P-p-plus tôt elle commence, p-p-plus tôt elle finira. »

« Oh, allez ! Tu as un si grand potentiel, » dit-elle rassurante. « Tu peux avoir un emploi dans n'importe quelle division de Globalsoft que tu choisiras. Que penses-tu de… programmateur musical ? »

Le garçon la toisa comme s'il pensait _qu'elle_ était dingue. « Je ne veux pas programmer de la musique. Je veux faire de la musique. De la vraie musique. » Il se leva brusquement, comme s'il pensait qu'il avait un but à atteindre. « M-m-ma propre musique ! »

« Hey, on se calme ! » Elle l'attrapa par l'oreille et l'attira plus avant dans l'école, dans la cour de fleurs fanées et d'arbres morts. L'équipe de maintenant s'était relâchée. « Maintenant écoute www, » gronda-t-elle. Avant qu'elle puisse continuer, il la coupa.

« Je m'appelle Galileo Figaro, » dit-il avec défiance.

Galileo Figaro ? À quoi pensait donc ce garçon ? Quel nom curieux. « Personne ne s'appelle 'Galileo Figaro', » dit-elle finalement. « Où sur la planète Mall as-tu déniché cela ? »

« Je… Je l'ai trouvé, » murmura-t-il. « D-d-dans un rêve. »

Elle devait avoir l'air perdu car le garçon continua. « Je fais ces rêves. Et j'entends des bruits. Des bruits stridents, sourds, d-d-détonants… et des mots ! Les mots viennent dans ma tête. T-t-trop de mots. 'Help… I need somebody ! Help, not just anybody !' » (5) Il s'agrippa à ses robes.

« … Oui, je comprends, » mentit-elle, « et je ressens vraiment ta douleur. Mais voyons. » Elle s'écarta du garçon. « Tu vis dans un monde parfait. Que peux-tu bien vouloir de plus ? »

« I… I want to break free, » répliqua-t-il avec envie. « I want to break free from your lies » - là, elle grimaça intérieurement. Elle avait essayé de le raisonner, de lui faire comprendre – « … You're so self-satisfied. I don't need you. I don't need you ! » (6)

« Gordon ! Cesse ces bêtises immédiatement ! »

Mais il ne l'écoutait plus. Il continuait de parler, encore et encore. Son cœur commença à battre plus vite. Il _était_ fou ! Elle recula, doucement d'abord. Puis elle courut hors de l'école pour prévenir le quartier général de Globalsoft.

Il ne devenait pas un bohémien. Il _était_ un bohémien.

* * *

« God knows I want to break free ! » chanta Galileo Figaro. Il n'était pas sûr d'où lui venait ces mots, mais ils étaient… justes. C'était comme s'ils avaient été écrits pour lui, dans son esprit. Il regarda autour de lui. La prof était partie. C'était étrange, l'école était déserte. Il devait partir.

Il regarda les plantes de la cour. Elles mouraient de soif par cette chaleur. Il n'y avait personne pour les nourrir ou leur donner de l'eau. La plus belle des flores ornait l'école dépourvue de toute vie. Presque poétique, pensa-t-il. Il passa sa main sur l'écorce d'un des arbres. Un chêne, se rappela-t-il.

_Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the old oak tree ! _(7)

« Mince ! S-sortez de m-ma tête ! » Il cogna l'arbre du poing avant d'y poser son front. « S-sortez de là, » supplia-t-il.

Il détestait ça. Il détestait le fait d'être différent, et pourtant, ça le rendait plus fort. Savoir qu'il ne serait jamais l'esclave de Globalsoft et savoir qu'il serait libre… il _devait_ se libérer. Ici et maintenant.

Se détournant, Galileo courut. Et il courut droit dans un homme en complet gris. Soudain, il fut piégé, glacé. Il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Peut-être que se libérer n'était pas une si bonne idée.

* * *

La pièce était sombre, excepté le cylindre de lumière verte qui entourait Galileo Figaro. Le garçon ne pouvait pas voir grand-chose, à part quelques petites choses teintées de vert, donc il sursauta un peu quand une voix retentit derrière lui.

« Nous avons trouvé ton ordinateur, mon garçon. » C'était l'homme en complet gris. Khashoggi ? Oui, c'était son nom. L'homme entra dans son champ de vision. Bizarrement, la première chose que pensa Galileo quand il vit Khashoggi, c'était que le vert lui allait bien. Il s'approcha du garçon, un œil sur sa tablette électronique. « Nous avons lu les notes que tu as prises. »

« Oh, » répliqua-t-il presque paresseusement. « Alors les porcs savent lire. B-bien, vous volerez, bientôt. »

Le Commandant grogna. « Que veut dire 'a-wop-bop-a-loo-bop, a-lop-bam-boo' ? » (8)

Galileo rit. Est-ce que Globalsoft était vraiment terrifié par de telles phrases ? Pensaient-ils qu'il y cachait une espèce de code ? « Et bien, n-n'est-ce pas évident ? C-ça veut dire 'a-wop-bop-a-loo-bop, a-lop-bam-boo', » railla-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« As-tu vraiment une amie nommée Daisy 'who almost drive you crazy' ? » continua Khashoggi. (9)

« B-bien sûr ! » taquina Galileo. « Et elle sait comment m'aimer, ça c'est sûr. Oh, vous ne savez pas ce qu'elle me fait, » rit-il.

« Alors où est-elle ? Quelle est son adresse email ? Comment t'aime-t-elle ? Comment te rend-elle fou ? Est-ce ton dealeur ? »

L'homme le plus craint sur cette planète donnait-il vraiment du crédit à tout cela ? Galileo rit. « Vous êtes encore plus fou que moi, porc ! I-il n'y a pas de fille nommée Daisy ! » soupira-t-il. « B-bien que… j'aimerai qu'il y en ait une… » Il regarda par terre. Puis sa tête se releva brusquement avec défi. « J-j'ai juste écrit ça, c'est tout. C-c'est apparu dans m-ma tête ! »

« Ne joue pas avec moi, mon garçon ! » gronda l'homme. Il retira ses lunettes et regarda le garçon avec des yeux mauvais. « Je te ferai regretter d'être né ! »

Pensait-il que c'était une menace ? Galileo ricana en secouant la tête. « Ne pensez-vous pas que je le regrette _chaque jour_ ? » aboya-t-il. « Ne pensez-vous pas que je souhaite que tout ceci ne soit pas réel ? »

Une seconde voix se fit entendre, « Où est Penny Lane ? »

Il s'en rappelait de celle-là : _Penny Lane is in my ears, and in my eyes. _(10)

« Que sont les Strawberry Fields ? » continua une troisième.

_Strawberry Fields forever… _(11)

Le Commandant regarda sa tablette. « Underground, over ground… Wombling free ? Dis-moi, mon garçon, comment fais-tu 'the mess-around' ? » (12)

Galileo leva la tête. « J-J'aimerai le savoir ! Oh bon dieu, j'aimerai le savoir… »

La lumière verte disparut et le garçon put voir la salle d'interrogatoire plus clairement. Il put voir des aiguilles, des tables d'opération. Son estomac se contracta et il se sentit mal, soudainement conscient des dangers qui l'entouraient. Il sentit son cœur battre plus vite en voyant que plein de gens le toisaient, portaient des choses qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier sous la faible lumière. L'un d'eux portait un cylindre dans lequel se tortillait quelque chose. Il frissonna. Puis il sursauta quand deux mains agrippèrent ses épaules.

« Galileo… Sais-tu ce qu'est un bohémien ? » demanda doucement Khashoggi.

« N-n'avez-vous donc rien compris ? J-je ne sais rien du tout ! » répliqua-t-il en envoyant valdinguer les mains de l'homme loin de lui.

« Excellent ! » déclara l'homme en s'avançant vers un terminal d'ordinateur près de la porte. « Je pense que nous t'avons trouvé juste à temps ! »

Plusieurs paires de mains l'attrapèrent et l'aidèrent à se lever avant de le poser sur un brancard. Il résista, mais en vain. « Aux… Seven Seas of Rhye, Commandant ? » demanda un des hommes.

« Non, non, non, pas encore. Bientôt, mais pas encore. Tout d'abord, je pense que ce garçon peut avoir son utilité ! »

La voix s'éteignit alors qu'il était poussé plus loin, donnant des coups de pied et se débattant. Il entendit le Commandant dire quelque chose d'autre mais il ne put en saisir davantage car un masque fut placé sur son visage et tout devint noir…

**À suivre…**

**Notes explicatives de la traductrice :**

Le titre de ce chapitre, _Jailhouse Rock,_ est une chanson d'Elvis Presley.  
(1) Extrait de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen : Do I see a little silhouetto of a man.  
(2) Extrait de _Bohemian Rhapsody_ de Queen : Any way the wind blows.  
(3) _Long Tall Sally_, titre des Beatles.  
_Abraham, Martin & John_, titre original de Dion, repris entre autres par Marvin Gaye.  
Nowhere Man, titre des Beatles.  
Sir Robin : personnage du film Monthy Python and the Holy Grail.  
(4) _Highway to Hell_ : titre de Scorpion.  
(5) _Hel !_ titre des Beatles.  
(6) _I want to break free_ : titre de Queen.  
Je veux me libérer  
Je veux me libérer de vos mensonges  
Vous êtes trop contents de vous  
Je n'ai pas besoin de vous  
Je n'ai pas besoin de vous !  
Dieu sait que je veux me libérer !  
(7) _Tie a yellow ribbon 'round the old oak tree !_, titre de Tony Orlando  
Attache un ruban jaune autour du tronc du vieux chêne !  
(8) Onomatopées que l'on retrouve dans _Grease_.  
(9) _Daisy_, des Beattles.  
(10) _Penny Lane_, titre des Beatles.  
(11) _Strawberry Fields Forever_, des Beatles.  
(12) _Under ground, over ground, wombling free_ : tiré du spectacle anglais pour enfants _The Wombles_.  
_How do you do the mess-around ?_ : chanson tirée du film _Planes, Trains and Automobiles_.


	4. BrownEyed Girl

**Chapitre Deux – Brown Eyed Girl**

Enfin, le dernier jour d'école, pour toujours. Elle savait depuis un moment qu'elle ne deviendrait pas une admiratrice de Globalsoft, mais ses gardiens – elle évitait de les appeler ses parents – ne l'aurait pas laissée passer à côté de la 'bonne éducation de Globalsoft' et 'de l'emploi honorable dans la Division Mode' que 'sa mère avait toujours voulu mais n'avait jamais eu'. La culpabilité qu'ils avaient essayée de lui insuffler n'avait pas fonctionné et elle regrettait de ne pas avoir accepté plus tôt l'internat juste pour se trouver loin de tous ces monstres GaGa. C'était presque insultant d'accepter le fait qu'elle était la descendante de tels clones.

Pourtant, plus elle y pensait, plus elle réalisait qu'elle était un monstre. Elle était celle qui était différente. Celle qui n'avait pas de nom. Bon, elle avait un nom, mais elle le détestait. Quelle sorte de nom était www/Kaitlyn(at)theHoffbecks(dot)com, de toute façon ? Elle avait pris l'habitude de juste s'appeler Kate, mais dès qu'elle aurait trouvé un autre nom, celui-ci serait laissé loin derrière elle.

Kate jeta un coup d'œil aux diplômés qui se dispersaient en sortant de l'école, traversant joyeusement la rue pour commencer leur shopping – pas comme si c'était ce qu'ils faisaient chaque jour. Mais elle poireautait. Ca semblait étrange : depuis tout ce temps, elle avait voulu partir d'ici, et maintenant que la chance de le faire se présentait, elle ne pouvait pas partir.

Elle supposa que cela avait à voir avec le dingue qui restait là alors que tous les autres étaient partis. Maintenant, il parlait avec la prof, celle avec le drôle de nez. La prof recula lentement, puis gagna de la vitesse, courant vers Kate puis dans l'école sans même prendre conscience de la présence de la jeune fille.

« I want to break free, » entendit-elle le garçon murmurer. Puis il le cria plus fort. « I want to break free ! »

Une phrase très simple, mais elle semblait posséder un sens bien plus profond. Pendant qu'elle essayait d'éviter le dingue, il avait eu assez de courage pour dire de telles choses à de gens en contact avec la Division de Sécurité de Globalsoft.

« I wan' to break free, » murmura-t-elle comme si elle essayait les sons que cela produisait. Ca sonnait… bien. Elle se retourna pour regarder dans la cour, mais le garçon était parti. « I wan' to break free. » Kate s'affala sur les marches, renversant le contenu de son sac. (1)

Elle entendit un groupe gloussant approcher sur sa gauche et, juste pour que sa vie soit un peu plus misérable, elle vit l'une d'elles la pointer du doigt. Rapidement, elle ramassa ses affaires et tenta de s'échapper, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide.

L'une d'elles, habillée de rose, cria, « Visez un peu la bizarrerie, les filles ! »

« Ta mère ne télécharge donc rien de _décent_ à te mettre ? » demanda une autre en jaune.

Kate lui répondit brutalement : « Je fais mon propre message de mode. »

Une troisième, habillée en violet, se renseigna, « Et quel est le message du jour, alors ? 'Bonjour, je suis nulle, petite, moche et pathétique' ? »

La rose reprit la parole, « Comment pourrais-_tu_ un jour être avec un des garçons de la boyzone habillée comme un monstre ? »

Nouvelle ronde de rires avant que la quatrième ne grince, « Tu es une honte pour les GaGa girls ! »

Kate ne pouvait plus rester assise et laisser faire. Elle sauta sur ses pieds. « Je ne suis pas une GaGa girl ! » Encore plus de gloussements. « Et je ne suis pas intéressées par ces espèces de boys-'R'-us, de clones sans cervelle avec lesquels vous sortez ! » dit-elle durement, la colère se peignant sur les visages autour d'elle.

La fille en rose, de toute évidence leader du petit cercle, se pencha vers elle et ronronna en articulant clairement, « Tu. Es. Une pauvre. Solitaire. » Elle ricana, comme si son 'insulte' était la meilleure chose depuis le html.

« Oh, tu. As sûrement. Raison. À ce propos. Salope ! » se moqua Kate en imitant le ton de l'autre fille.

« Oooh ! » firent-elles toutes.

« Sois réaliste, alors, ou tu seras seule toute ta vie, » cria la jaune.

« N'étais-je pas justement en accord avec ça ? » songea Kate sarcastique. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un gars GaGa pour me rendre heureuse. » Cependant, malgré toutes ses répliques, elle réalisa que les GaGas avaient, pour une fois, raison. Elle serait seule toute sa vie. « Can anybody find me somebody to love ? » murmura-t-elle.

Malheureusement, la fille en violet l'entendit. « Quelqu'un pour t'aimer toi ? Oh, bien ! » La bleue gloussa. « Houhou ! Ca n'arrivera jamais ! »

« Arrête de rêver et reviens à la vie virtuelle ! »

« Look, someday I'm gonna be free ! » cria Kate par-dessus son épaule. « Can anybody find me somebody to love ! » (2)

Une voix retentit derrière elle et les cinq GaGas girls se dispersèrent. « Très touchant, jeune fille. Mais tu comprends sans aucun doute que la compagnie t'adore. Arrêtez-la. »

Elle sentit deux paires de mains la saisirent de chaque côté et elle cria pour tous ceux qui seraient susceptibles de l'entendre : « Globalsoft égal fascistes ! »

* * *

La tête de Kate lui faisait mal. Elle ne voyait rien, mais elle entendait quelqu'un gémir. Doucement, ses yeux s'ajustèrent à la lumière et elle s'assit. Elle était sur un brancard, face à quelqu'un qui lui était familier. Oh, bien. C'était le dingue de l'école. Il avait un drôle de nom, si elle se rappelait bien. Il était mince, donnant presque l'impression qu'il avait dix ans de moins, et il avait la coupe de cheveux la plus bizarre qu'elle n'ait jamais vue. Bon, au moins, ce n'était pas un GaGa boy. Il avait quelque chose – un morceau de vêtement, peut-être ? – autour de son front. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour réaliser qu'elle en avait un, elle aussi.

« Hé, g-g-g-GaGa girl ! Qui es-tu ? » demanda le garçon. Ce dingue était ennuyeux, mais sa voix était presque… chantante. Bien que cela ne ressemblât en rien à la musique qu'elle avait pu entendre jusque là. Et – à la différence de la musique GaGa – elle aimait ça.

Elle grogna. « Je ne suis pas une g-g-g-g-g-GaGa girl, et je ne réponds pas aux questions, » se moqua-t-elle. « Qui es-tu ? »

« Et bien, je … » Le dingue s'arrêta comme s'il était soudain pris d'un très gros doute. « J-je ne sais pas qui je suis… »

« Oh, » se moqua-t-elle. « Bien. Ca risque de rendre les choses un peu difficiles. »

« M-mais mon nom est Galileo Figaro. »

Oui, c'était bien ce dingue avec le nom bizarre. « C'est cool comme nom, » fit-elle sarcastique.

Il sourit et cela le fit paraître encore plus jeune. « M-merci ! »

Le garçon avait clairement manqué le sarcasme. « Je n'étais pas sérieuse, » dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « Ca t'ennuie si je le raccourcis ? »

« Oh, et bien, j-je crois que Galileo serait… » commença-t-il, mais la fille le coupa.

« Donc, Gazza, dis-moi, » fit-elle en s'allongeant sur le ventre, la tête dans ses mains, « pourquoi as-tu été arrêté ? »

Gazza parût presque ennuyé pendant un moment, mais son visage redevint confus, presque sans expression, et son regard resta fixe. « P-parce que j'entends des sons. Dans ma tête ! Des m-m-mots et des sons, » couina-t-il. « J-je suis fou, tu vois. »

Kate se rassit. « J'ai été arrêtée parce qu'il n'aime pas ma façon de M'HABILLER ! » expliqua-t-elle en dirigeant le dernier mot vers le garde qui était certainement posté derrière la porte.

« J-je trouve que tu t'habilles bien, » dit-il avec un grand sourire.

« C'est gentil, » répliqua-t-elle. « Mais venant d'un gars qui se dit dingue lui-même… non. Quels sons tu entends ? »

« J-je ne sais pas, » dit-il en gigotant. Gazza était très certainement dingue. Un vrai caractère.

« Sais. Tu. Quelque. Chose ? » demanda-t-elle en articulant clairement.

Après un petit moment – bien qu'il lui eût semblé plus long – il répondit.

« Et bien, oui, je… Je sais que je suis différent ! » dit-il en paraissant un peu plus sûr de lui. « Ce qui fait que les gars de la boyzone me détestent, » marmonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Enfin. Quelque chose qu'ils comprenaient tous les deux : la solitude.

« Les GaGa girls me détestent, » murmura-t-elle.

Gazza lui jeta un coup d'œil, paraissant pour une fois plus sérieux qu'enfantin. « Et bien, s-sais-tu pourquoi elles te détestent ? »

Sa question l'interpella. Comment pouvait-elle savoir si elles la détestaient parce qu'elle avait les cheveux longs ou si c'était parce qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement avec le logo GaGa dessus ?

« Ouais, elles pensent que je suis lesbienne parce que je ne porte pas de couleurs pastelles, » admit-elle finalement.

Il rit. « Elles te détestent parce qu'elles ont peur de toi, » expliqua-t-il. Donc, le garçon n'était pas un idiot complet. « Parce que tu es différente. Tu es, et bien… u-un individu à part entière ! »

S'il savait cela, il devrait avoir une autre étincelle d'intelligence. « Que crois-tu qu'ils nous aient fait ? » demanda-t-elle en portant la main à son bandage.

« J-je ne sais pas, » dit-il en regardant par terre.

Bon, elle pouvait au moins espérer. Ou peut-être qu'il avait passé tellement de temps au-dehors qu'il pouvait juger les gens, et seulement les gens. « Crois-tu qu'ils vont abandonner et nous laisser partir ? »

« T-tu ne comprends pas ? » dit-il en donnant l'impression d'être fier de savoir quelque chose qu'elle ne savait pas. « Nous sommes une menace. Hum… » Une nouvelle fois, il sembla un peu confus. Puis, ce fut comme si une petite diode était apparue au-dessus de sa tête alors que la compréhension se faisait sur son visage. « U-u virus. D-dans leur mémoire vive. Et ils n'abandonneront pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas pointé leur curseur sur nous… »

« … Et trainé jusqu'à la corbeille, » finit Kate. « Alors… comment sort-on d'ici ? » (3)

« Hum… Il y a une fenêtre, là, » pointa Gazza. « E-et t-tu ne m'as toujours pas dit… C-comment tu t'appelles ? »

« E-e-e-e-et tu n'as pas écouté quand j'ai dit que je ne répondais pas aux questions, » se moqua-t-elle.

« A-allez, j-je t'ai dit le mien ! Et j-je ne peux pas continuer à t'appeler 'toi' ! »

Elle lui lança un regard mauvais. « Sortons juste d'ici. »

Marchant doucement pour ne pas éveiller l'attention des gardes, elle alla rapidement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Elle tendit les bras vers le verrou et sentit une main effleurer les siennes.

Sautant en arrière, elle s'exclama à l'attention du propriétaire de la main : « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Gazza rougit. « Oh, hum… J-j'ai juste pensé que tu devais avoir b-besoin d'aide, tu sais, pour l'atteindre, » bégaya-t-il.

« Tu m'as demandé mon avis, Gazza ? »

« N-n-non ! »

« Je peux m'en occuper, » fit-elle brusquement en déverrouillant le loquet.

« A-as-tu besoin d'aide pour m-monter là-haut ? P-parce que je peux t'aider, tu sais, s-si tu veux. »

« Je devrai y arriver. » Elle fit glisser la fenêtre sur le côté et se hissa, poussant par terre avec ses orteils et gagnant centimètres par centimètre. Sa tête passa finalement au-dehors et elle put dire où elle était : au quartier général de Globalsoft, juste en dehors du quartier commerçant. Mais elle glissa et s'effondra à terre.

« T-tu es sûr que tu peux le faire ? J-je veux dire, je peux y a-aller d'abord et te soulever. »

Elle essaya une nouvelle fois, avec le même résultat. Il était clair qu'elle ne pourrait pas sortir sans son aide, mais elle ne pouvait pas l'admettre.

Se retournant, elle commença à lui parler brusquement. « Écoute, toi… » et fut soudain nez-à-nez, ou plus nez-à-cou, très près de lui. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et le vit qui la regardait comme s'il attendait quelque chose.

« Q-quoi ? » demande-t-il, de toute évidence inconscient de leur proximité.

Elle recula d'un petit pas, mit ses mains sur ses hanches et soupira. « Aide-moi à monter, » marmonna-t-elle.

« D-d'accord. »

Mettant une fois de plus ses mains sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle le sentit la soulever par la taille et elle s'écrasa dehors. Elle s'écarta rapidement alors que Gazza sautait à terre.

« Et maintenant, on va où ? » demanda Kate.

« Et bien, hum… Sortons dans la nuit ! » s'enflamma-t-il soudain. « Descendons dans les rues ! Nous sommes des rebelles, maintenant ! 'Cause baby'… » - elle grimaça – « … 'we were born to run'. » (4)

Elle jeta son bandage à terre. « Ne m'appelle pas 'baby' ! » aboya-t-elle alors qu'il partait en gambadant.

« Oh, désolé. C'est juste une phrase que j'ai entendu dans ma tête ! » expliqua-t-il en tournant sur lui-même et en riant.

« Ah ouais ? »

« Ouais ! »

« Et bien laisse-la là, » fit-elle avec un sourire en coin, passant devant alors qu'ils sortaient de la zone commerçante et entraient dans une nouvelle vie.

**À suivre…**

**Notes explicatives de la traductrice :**

Le titre de ce chapitre, _Brown Eyed Girl_, est le titre d'une chanson du chanteur irlandais Van Morrison.  
(1) _I want to break free_, titre de Queen. Le même que dans le chapitre 1.  
(2) _Somebody to love,_ titre de Queen.  
Personne ne peut-il me trouver quelqu'un à aimer ?  
(3) Insérez ici _Under Pressure_, titre de Queen.  
(4) _Born to run_, titre de Bruce Springsteen.


	5. Underground

**Chapitre Trois – Underground**

Galileo et la fille s'étaient arrêtés dans une allée perpendiculaire pour la nuit. Elle était roulée en boule, reposée mais tremblotante.

_Craklin' Rosie, get on board! _(1)

_Her name was Lola, she was a showgirl…_ (2)

Lui, de l'autre côté, n'arrivait pas à dormir. Des noms inondaient son esprit, des vieux, des nouveaux. Il en avait oublié beaucoup sans son ordinateur, ses enregistrements, toutes ces commodités… Il commençait à se demander s'il ne devenait pas un de ses GaGa boys qui n'étaient pas capable de fonctionner sans sa technologie.

_Lucy in the sky with diamonds…_ (3)

_Fat bottomed girl, you make the rocking world go 'round… go 'round…_ (4)

_Non !_ Pensa-t-il. Heureusement, il n'était pas en train de regarder son… derrière. Bon, elle devait probablement en avoir un bien…

Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il ne la connaissait que depuis quelques heures et il la jugeait déjà, pensant qu'il en savait assez sur elle pour lui donner un nom…

Mais ne la connaissait-il pas déjà ? Elle lui semblait familière et ils avaient été dans la même école…

Attendez… C'était la fille de son rêve ! Celle avec l'étrange coiffure ! C'était ça. Ca collait.

Son rêve deviendrait-il réalité ?

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the fandango ?_

Scaramouche ? Ca sonnait bien. C'était quoi le reste ?

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you…_ (5)

Will you quoi ?

Tant pis, c'était un bon nom, mais il allait devoir s'en souvenir jusqu'au matin. Il jeta un coup d'œil à 'Scaramouche' qui tremblait toujours. Comment pouvait-elle avoir froid ? Il devait faire au moins 30 degrés. Sans rien dire, il retira sa veste et l'étendit sur elle.

Il devrait peut-être dormir un peu.

* * *

La fille blonde originaire de la Zone Écossaise écoutait attentivement. Elle ne pouvait rien entendre, mais elle ne pouvait pas en être certaine. Elle était prudente, au point d'avoir fait fuir bon nombre de Potentiels. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il soit capturé, pas moyen qu'elle se retrouve sans lui.

Il faisait sombre. Il faisait toujours sombre dans le métro, mais elle avait l'impression qu'il faisait encore plus sombre que d'habitude. C'était plus calme que d'habitude, aussi. C'était très calme depuis que l'Hôtel California avait été pris. Charlotte Friggin' Church (6) était restée au Heartbreak Hôtel ces dix dernières années, faisant le deuil de la mort de Jon Bon Jovi. Elle avait été l'une des récupératrices les plus douées de l'Hôtel California, mais depuis ce jour, elle n'avait plus quitté le Heartbreak. Beaucoup avaient été pris par la Police Secrète et bon nombre des meilleurs avaient disparu.

D'un autre côté, il n'y avait aucune raison de s'accabler autant à ce propos. Elle n'avait que treize ans quand c'était arrivé. Cela faisait dix ans. Beaucoup de choses s'étaient passées depuis et ils devaient continuer la lutte.

Alors elle s'assit et attendit le feu vert de Brit.

« La voie est libre, Meat ! » entendit-elle l'homme noir crier un peu plus loin dans le tunnel.

« T'es sûr que les flics sont partis ?! » cria-t-elle en retour.

« Je monte à la surface ! »

« Okay, sois prudent ! » Elle marqua une pause. « Je monte aussi ! »

« Non ! »

Meat grimpa l'échelle et repoussa la plaque d'égout. Elle se glissa au-dehors et regarda autour d'elle, ses yeux scannant les environs, cherchant une possible source de problèmes. Le van garé le long de la route abandonnée était clairement vide. Le ciel était net de tout aéroglisseur. Leur position obtint son approbation visuelle et elle regarda vers Brit. Il était clairement ennuyé par son comportement.

« Tu es trop têtue ! » hurla-t-il.

« Ouais ! » Elle lui retourna son regard haineux. Puis son visage s'adoucit. « C'est c'que t'aimes chez moi. »

Il sourit. « Alors, on a quoi ? »

« Pas grand-chose, du plastiques et des hydrocarbones. Mais y a un morceau de ferraille qu'on peut gratter, » fit-elle en fouillant dans son sac à dos. « Des cailloux qui feront un joli crissement. Une bouteille dans laquelle on peut souffler, oh, et ce joli fil de fer qu'on peut faire vibrer ! »

« De la bonne musique ! » sourit Brit. Puis il fit la moue. « Mince, si seulement tu avais trouvé un morceau de bois, on aurait pu s'en servir pour taper sur celui qu'on a déjà… »

« Ouais, je suppose… » commença-t-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou. Mais elle recula rapidement. « Ooh, le vilain garçon. J'ai trouvé un bon gros morceau de bois juste là ! »

« Pas maintenant, Meat ! Là, ton boulot c'est de ramener tout ça au Heartbreak, » expliqua-t-il.

« Mais si seulement tu… »

« Non ! Je voyage seul. Tu le sais. Comment je peux faire tout ce que j'ai à faire si tout ce à quoi je pense c'est toi ? »

« Quelles choses ? Tu sais que je peux filer un coup de main. Tu sais que tu penseras à moi, de toute façon. » Ne voyait-il donc rien ? Elle abandonnerait tout pour rester avec lui. « Parfois, j'aimerai q'tu t'inquiètes pas tant de ces trucs. Parfois, j'aimerais qu'on n'ait jamais entendu parler de 'l'ambiance » ! »

Il parut abattu. « Tu le penses pas, » demanda-t-il à moitié.

« Non, » dit-elle. « J'suppose que non. C'est juste qu'tu m'manques tellement, bébé. Ca d'vient d'plus en plus dur à chaque fois, » fit-elle en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

« Hé, bébé, je reviendrai, » la rassura-t-il. « Je suis toujours revenu. Et un jour, je ramènerai le Rêveur avec moi. » Il la serra plus fort contre lui. « Un jour, bébé. »

« Ouais, mais parfois j'ai l'impression qu'c'est nous qui rêvons, » dit-elle en le repoussant. « Peut-être que la musique est vraiment morte. »

« Elle ne fait que dormir, bébé. Un très, très profond sommeil. Ce n'est pas moi qui pourrais la réveiller… mais un jour, je trouverai l'homme qui le peut. Et si je peux seulement retrouver cette ambiance perdue, alors nous pourrons partager notre amour avec le monde entier. Et tu sais ce qui se passera à ce moment-là, bébé ? Nous aurons tout ! »

« Brit… » Elle était fatiguée. C'était dur de devoir écouter ça tous les jours. Difficile d'y croire après tout ce temps. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'ils cherchaient, qu'ils espéraient, qu'ils attendaient. Mais il continua.

« T'entends, bébé ? Écoute, » il mit ses bras autour d'elle. « Tous les enfants chantent. La _vraie_ musique. » Elle pouvait presque l'entendre. Elle pouvait l'imaginer, la musique revenait, toujours plus grave. Le Rêveur apparaîtrait finalement. Il devait être grand et fort, comme Brit.

« Ils ont tous leurs bébés. Ils dansent, chantent et rient. Le monde entier se joint à nous. »

« Des milliers de gens face à nous, » murmura-t-elle.

« Toujours plus de gens ! » dit-il en lui prenant les mains.

« Avec leurs mains en l'air ! » dit Meat en regardant la foule qu'elle pouvait presque voir, sentir et entendre. C'était là, ça allait renaître. La musique reviendrait. Et les GaGas ne seraient plus jamais GaGa. « Mon Dieu, Brit, I really wan' it all. » (7)

« Nous l'aurons, Meat, » dit-il en la serrant contre lui. Elle plongea son visage dans son épaule. « Nous l'aurons. »

« Je t'aime. »

Il embrassa son front. « Tu dois retourner au Heartbreak. » Il lui tendit son sac et elle le mit sur ses épaules.

« Attends. » Elle s'arrêta. Ses oreilles avaient perçu quelque chose. « Dans le van. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vas-y ! » siffla-t-elle. « Quelqu'un arrive. »

* * *

Ils eurent tout juste le temps de se planquer que les voix se rapprochaient.

Dès qu'ils s'étaient échappés de la prison de Globalsoft, Gazza avait commencé à parler, presque sans s'arrêter.

« Alors, a-alors comment tu t'appelles ? C-c'est quoi ton histoire ? Q-quand tu as su que tu, je veux dire, comment tu as su que tu étais, tu sais, d-différente ? » demanda-t-il. Avant même qu'elle n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche, il continua. « C-c'est comme si toute ma vie, je veux dire, _toute_ ma vie, j-j'ai toujours su que j'avais une sorte de, hum, de but, comme une destinée exceptionnelle ! C-ça doit sûrement vouloir dire quelque chose ! »

« Oh, sûrement, » dit Kate en le coupant. Ce type ne s'arrêtait-il donc _jamais_ de parler ? « C'est que tu es un con suffisant et arrogant. »

Il s'arrêta net et la fixa durement. Elle roula des yeux. « Bon. Quelle 'destinée exceptionnelle' ? »

« C-ç'a à voir avec les trucs dont je rêve. L-les phrases, elles en viennent toujours à la même chose. » Il fit de grands gestes en écartant les bras. « Je vois un grand espace, une esplanade. Et des gens… Des gens partout. Et du bruit… Un bruit énorme ! Et alors… alors les mots arrivent ! »

« Ooh, quels mots ? » demanda-t-elle sarcastique.

« Déniche l'endroit où vit le rock. Une brillante, brillante étoile montrera le chemin. Va là où ont joué les champions ! » dit-il, sa voix se cassant sur la fin.

« Ce sont des conneries, pour moi, » dit-elle doucement.

Il le regarda comme si elle était celle qui entendait des choses. « Peut-être, » dit-il en s'appuyant sur le van tout proche. « Tu sais, j-j'ai rêvé d'un nom pour toi, je crois. »

Allons donc, pensa-t-elle. Bon, ce serait peut-être mieux que Kate. « Comment pourrais-tu faire ça ? Tu ne me connais que depuis hier. »

« E-et bien, j'ai toujours su que je te rencontrerai. J-j'ai toujours su qu'il y avait un au-autre… rebelle, là pas loin. Un au-autre truc sauvage ! » dit-il en lui donnant un petit coup dans l'épaule.

« Okay. Mais y'a intérêt à ce que ce soit mieux que 'Galileo Figaro'. »

« Hé ! J'ai un bon nom … » marmonna-t-il en paraissant insulté.

« Donc, comment veux-tu m'appeler ? » demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

Il sourit, de toute évidence très fier de lui. « Scaramouche. »

Scaramouche ? C'était ça, le mieux qu'il puisse trouver ? « Scar-a-mouche ? C'est un peu… naze. »

Il perdit toute sa superbe. « Et bien, j-j'en ai rêvé d'autres, mais honnêtement, je pense que c'était le mieux ! »

Si c'était le meilleur, elle avait peur de ce que pouvait être le pire. « C'était quoi les autres ? »

« Long Tall Sally. Honky-tonk woman. Cracklin' Rosie, Ernie the Fastest Milkman in the West, Lucy in the sky with diamonds. Ou… fat-bottomed girl. » (8)

Elle eut l'air embarrassé. « Okay, je vais prendre Scaramouche. »

« Ouais, » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Scaramouche ! » appela-t-elle dans le vide. « En fait, j'aime assez. Ca fait un peu _anarchique_ ! Peut-être que c'est ce qu'ils appelaient une 'mélodie', » dit-elle.

« Mais… oui… Scaramouche, Scaramouche… Will you _do_ the fandango ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers elle.

Il avait quoi Gazza ? De quoi parlait-il ? « Essaierais-tu de regarder sous ma _jupe_ ? »

Il sauta en arrière, et son regard était impayable. « N-n-non ! »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est que faire le fandango ? »

« J-je pense, peut-être… peut-être que c'est danser ! » couina-t-il.

« Oh, tu veux dire comme les mouvements GaGas ? »

« Euh, oui, en quelque sorte… »

« Excuse-moi je vais… » elle fit semblant de vomir « … dégueuler ! Globalsoft écrit la musique… »

« Ouais… »

« Ils s'entraînent à faire les pas, » dit Kate en imitant des mouvements de danse.

« Hum hum… »

« Et tous les enfants sur la planète Mall font exactement la même chose ! »

« J-je sais, mais… J-je pense qu'il y avait un temps où danser n-n'était pas comme ça, » suggéra-t-il. « Où c'était plus… hum, libre. Tu sais, une sorte de… d'expression personnelle, » songea-t-il, soudain profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

Gazza se mit alors à faire la plus outrageante, la plus pathétique démonstration de danse qu'elle n'ait jamais vue, ses bras s'agitant dans tous les sens comme s'il portait un objet imaginaire.

« … Bien, je n'ai jamais vu quelque chose d'aussi embarrassant de toute ma vie. »

Il la regarda comme si elle venait de fouler au pied toutes ses convictions. « E-et bien, ça rend mieux quand je tiens une raquette de tennis ! » couina-t-il.

« J'espère bien. »

« Okay, é-écoute. Peut-être que faire le fandango c'est juste être des amis, » spécula Gazza.

« Des amis ? Euh… je n'ai jamais eu d'amis. »

Il roula des yeux et retourna s'appuyer contre le van. « Tu m'étonnes. »

Elle le regarda. Il avait beau être complètement dingue, elle devait admettre que, dans l'ensemble, il était gentil. Et elle supposait qu'elle lui était redevable. Après tout, il l'avait aidée à s'échapper de Globalsoft et il lui avait donnée un nouveau nom marquant qui faisait son chemin en elle. Elle avait arrêté de penser à elle en tant que 'Kate' et plus en tant que 'Scaramouche'. « J'ai toujours pensé que j'aimerai en avoir un, cependant, » proposa-t-elle.

Le garçon se retourna pour la regarder. « A-alors nous sommes amis ? » demanda-t-il plein d'espoir.

« Si tu veux. »

« O-oh, je le veux ! J-je le veux vraiment ! » dit-il en avançant vers elle.

Elle recula d'un pas. « Okay. Alors on est amis, » dit-elle faussement enthousiaste.

Le garçon gloussa, comme une fille. « C'est trop cool ! »

« Aussi longtemps que tu travailleras ta façon de danser… »

Il y eut un bruissement provenant de derrière le van.

« C-c'était quoi ? » demanda Gazza en passant derrière Scaramouche, proprement terrifié.

« T'as vraiment pas de couilles, » marmonna-t-elle. « C'est probablement rien. Allons-y. » Elle se retourna et commença à marcher pour passer devant le van.

« Attrapons-les ! » cria une voix de femme depuis l'arrière du van. Scaramouche sentit que quelqu'un agrippait ses bras et elle lutta pour s'échapper alors que Gazza était épinglé contre le van par un homme à la peau noire qui portait… une jupe ? Yeark ! « Vite, salope ! Où ton petit copain a-t-il trouvé les mots ? »

« Quels mots ? » s'enquit Gazza sans même essayer de s'échapper.

Scaramouche était complètement perdue. « Quel petit copain ? Elle jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour voir une femme blonde et mince habillée d'un assortiment de fringues encore plus étrange que les siennes. Elle parlait avec un fort accent écossais.

« Et bien, il t'a appelée 'Scaramouche' ! L'a lu les fragments ! Il connaît les textes sacrés ! »

Gaz bégaya : « J-je ne connais aucun texte sacré ! J-je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez ! »

« Long Tall Sally ! Cracklin' Rosie ! Les mots, mec, les mots du passé ! Où as-tu entendu cette ancienne poésie sacrée ? » hurla l'homme.

« T'as vu les fragments ! T'es allé au Heartbreak Hôtel ! T'es un espion ! » dit la femme.

« Non, j-j'ai dit que je ne savais pas de quoi vous parliez ! » Il rigola un peu. « J-j'entends juste ces mots dans ma tête, c-c'est tout ! »

« Qui es-tu ? » le cuisina l'homme en le pressant davantage contre le van.

« J-je ne sais pas ! P-pourquoi tout le monde continue de me poser cette question ? » demanda-t-il, perdu. Il y eut un silence. « J-je suis le morse ! »

L'homme noir recula et libéra Gaz alors qu'il continuait. « Ici Major Tom à Contrôle ! Entends-tu les tambours, Fernando ? Je suis, » proclama Gazza, « la Dancing Queen ! » (9)

Bon, au moins, la partie 'Queen' était vraie.

« Meat ! » dit l'homme en courant vers l'Écossaise qui retenait Scaramouche prisonnière. C'était son nom ? 'Meat' ? C'était pire que Fat-Bottomed Girl ! Il commença à murmurer des trucs à 'Meat', et elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui était dit. Mais les mots qui suivirent embrouillèrent Scaramouche plus que le silence.

« Alors c'est elle, l'espion ! » dit-elle en montrant Scaramouche alors que cette dernière se libérait enfin.

« Quoi ? » s'exclama Scaramouche alors que l'homme plus âgé continuait.

« Non ! C'est le Rêveur ! Celui que nous attendions ! »

« Alors teste-le ! Et sa poule, aussi ! »

Est-ce que Meat parlait d'elle ? « Sa 'poule' ? » interrompit-elle. « Et je suis quoi, maintenant, de la volaille ? »

« Teste-le ! »

L'homme fit quelques pas en avant alors que le silence tombait sur leur petit groupe. Gaz semblait perdu. « I-ils parlent de moi ? » demanda-t-il dans un murmure. Scaramouche roula des yeux et ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer sarcastiquement, mais…

« Mama, » murmura l'homme en parlant presque comme Gaz. « Just killed a man. » Sa voix se fit plus grave et plus… musicale ? Oui, c'était ça. C'était de la musique, de la _vraie_ musique. « Put a gun against his head, pulled my trigger, now he's dead. » Il s'arrêta et montra Gaz du doigt, ce qui sembla le prendre de cours.

De nouveau, le silence s'abattit sur le groupe.

Et puis… « Mama, life had just begun, but now I've gone and thrown it all away, » finit Gazza. (10) C'était incroyable, c'était… prenant, même. C'était beau.

Mais qu'est-ce qui faisait la différence d'avec ce que racontait les GaGas sur les 'musiques' de Globalsoft ? Est-ce que c'était les mots, la 'mélodie' ? Ou est-ce que c'était parce que c'était Gaz ? Commençait-elle à… _apprécier_ le garçon ?

Non. Ca devait être quelque chose d'autre. De toute évidence, les autres éprouvaient une espèce de crainte mêlée de respect, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être amoureux de lui. Donc ça devait être les mots.

L'homme se redressa vivement. « Il connaît le texte ! Mais il ne l'a jamais lu ! C'est l'élu ! »

Elle avait raison ; c'était les mots qui les avaient impressionnés.

Meat courut vers Gazza. « Alors, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Dis-nous ! Qui est 'Mama'… »

« Euh, euh… »

« Qui a été tué… »

« Ouais… »

« Pourquoi tout a été gâché ? » demanda-t-elle en regardant Gaz comme s'il était une sorte de dieu.

Il marmonna quelques chose à propos de ne rien savoir et s'appuya de nouveau contre le van, frustré.

Meat se tourna pour regarder l'autre homme, semblant profondément agacée. « Nous avons cherché le sens de tout ça toute notre vie ! Et tu n'en sais rien ? »

Il agrippa ses épaules. « J-je vous l'ai dit, j-je ne sais pas ! Je… J'entends juste ces choses dans ma tête ! C'est tout ! Hum… Mama ! » continua-t-il. « Ooh-ooh ! » L'homme le bâillonna.

« Tu dois venir avec nous, » ordonna l'homme.

« Ouais, mais pas elle ! On n'a pas b'soin d'elle ! » dit Meat.

Ca lui donna encore moins envie d'y aller. Qu'est-ce que cette fille avait contre elle ? Elles n'avaient même pas été présentées officiellement.

« Hey, je n'irai nulle part sans Scaramouche, » protesta Gazza en mettant ses bras autour d'elle.

Scaramouche le repoussa. Pensait-il qu'il pouvait prendre ses décisions à sa place ? « Euh, Gazza, qui a dit que je voulais aller quelque part ? Ces gens pourraient être des assassins ! »

« Nous le sommes, bébé ! » dit l'homme en robe.

« Ne m'appelle pas 'bébé' ! » Mais l'homme ne l'entendit pas et continua.

« Des tueurs, des thrillers et des bismillahs ! »

Meat continua : « Nous sommes la résistance ! Le dernier espoir ! »

« Nous sommes, » il s'arrêta dans un effet dramatique, « les Bohémiens ! »

« Et maintenant, vous avez le choix. Are yeh ready to break free ? »

« Do you want it all ? »

« Voulez-vous être une étoile filante ! Un tigre ! »

« Défier les lois de la gravité ! » (11°

Scaramouche grogna. « Nan. C'est ennuyeux si vous me demandez. »

« Quoi ? » Gazza se tourna vers elle.

« Je plaisantais, Gazza, » expliqua-t-elle. « Bien sûr que je veux y aller ! »

« Alors comprenez bien ça, » dit l'homme, soudain sérieux à mort. « Si vous rejoignez les Bohémiens, vous serez des parias, pour toujours. Plus jamais un membre de la race des consommateurs ! »

« C'est parfait ! Allons-y ! » (12)

**À suivre...**

**Notes explicatives de la traductrice :**

Le titre de ce chapitre, _Underground_, renvoie à la chanson de David Bowie, bande-originale du film _Labyrinth_.

(1) _Cracklin' Rosie_, titre de Neil Diamond.  
(2) _Copacabana_, titre de Barry Manilow.  
(3) _Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds_, titre des Beatles.  
(4) _Fat Bottomed Girl_, titre de Queen.  
La fille au gros derrière, tu fais tourner le monde… tourner le monde…  
(5) Extrait de _Bohemian Rhapsody_, titre de Queen.  
(6) Charlotte Church, chanteuse soprano et présentatrice de télévision galloise, connue internationalement depuis ses douze ans pour ses disques de musique classique. Elle s'est tournée vers la pop depuis 2005.  
(7) _I want it all_, titre de Queen.  
Je veux tout !  
(8) Le honky tonk est un style de musique, dérivé du country.  
_Ernie the Fastest Milkman in the West_, titre du comique anglais Benny Hill.  
Ernie, le plus gros livreur de lait de l'Ouest  
(9) _I am the walrus_, titre des Beatles.  
_Ground Control to Major Tom_, titre de David Bowie.  
_Fernando_, titre du groupe ABBA.  
_The Dancing Queen_, titre du groupe ABBA.  
(10) Extrait de _Bohemian Rhapsody_, titre de Queen.  
(11) Bismillahs : terme allemand présent dans _Bohemian Rhapsody.  
_Defy the laws of gravity : vers présent dans _Fat-Bottomed Girl_, titre de Queen.  
(12) Insérez ici _Headlong_, titre de Queen.


	6. La Vie Bohème

**Note de East Coast Cyder** : Avec ce chapitre, cette histoire devient la plus longue que j'aie jamais écrite, à environ 11 500 mots. Et ce chapitre peut paraître un peu étrange, j'ai dû l'éditer et le reposter un certain nombre de fois.

**Chapitre Quatre – La Vie Bohème**

C'était ça.

S'il faisait un pas de plus, ce serait la plus longue distance qu'il n'aurait jamais parcourue depuis son module d'habitation.

Galileo s'arrêta. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Il fit un pas. C'était pas si mal. Il en fit un autre. Et un autre. Et il n'eut plus peur.

« Où on va ? » avait demandé Scaramouche.

Meat avait ri puis avait répondu : « On descend, poulette ! »

Elle n'avait pas menti. Ils avaient atteint une vieille station de métro et avait descendu les escaliers pour entrer dans un autre monde. Il faisait froid, soudain. Il commença à frissonner alors que les deux 'Bohémiens' continuaient dans leurs vêtements relativement étriqués. Cela le surprit que Scaramouche, qui était glacée par 30 degrés, ne fut pas affectée par le changement abrupte de température.

Il frotta ses mains de haut en bas le long de ses bras. Les murs étaient couverts de matériaux colorés et fins qui semblaient avoir été déchirés, arrachés, pliés et réparés un bon nombre de fois. Il y avait des mots dessus, comme « Green Day » et « Weird Al Yankovic Straight Outta Lynwood Tour » et « The Matrix : Reloaded ». Oh, bien, c'était des 'papiers'. Il avait vu quelque chose comme ça au cyber-musée.

_You light up a mean blaze… With posters… and screenplays !_ (1)

Alors que plus de mots inondaient son esprit, il secoua la tête. Un des Bohémiens, Meat, s'était mise derrière eux, sûrement pour être sûre qu'ils n'allaient pas se perdre ou s'esquiver ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle le regarda étrangement quand il essaya de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle semblait être très prudente. Parano, même. Mais le plus intéressant c'était comment elle réagissait à sa présence. C'était comme si elle attendait plus de lui, comme s'il l'avait déçue.

L'autre, l'homme en jupe, était moins intéressant à analyser. Il semblait préoccupé par une espèce d'adoration héroïque. Comme s'il avait attendu ce moment pendant très longtemps. Galileo se demanda pourquoi. Que pouvait-_il_ représenter qui fût si important ? Il n'était qu'un enfant.

Ils avaient marché pendant ce qui lui avait paru des heures sur un chemin sinueux aux lampes brisées –électriques, pas fluorescentes.

_The long and winding road…_ (2)

Un visage apparut dans les ténèbres. Puis un autre, et un autre jusqu'à ce qu'ils furent au moins une douzaine, errant sans but. Et puis, il y eut une lumière. Une lumière qui remplit une pièce alors que des rails de train – de vraies rails, pas les holographiques, comme celles qui ne servaient à rien près des cyber-stations – apparaissaient autour du quatuor. Un panneau « Tottenham Court Road » (3) désigna l'entrée d'une pièce sous-terraine alors que les silhouettes devenaient des gens, habillés comme le Bohémien qui le guidait, de vestes trop serrées et de vêtements amples, avec des coupes de cheveux qui rivalisaient avec celle de Scaramouche. Le signe au-dessus de leurs tête avait été recouvert grossièrement de mots incompréhensibles et de la phrase « Heartbreak Hôtel ». (4)

Tout le monde s'arrêta alors que le quatuor entrait dans la lumière.

Meat les avait accusés d'être venus ici avant, se souvint Galileo.

« Bienvenu, » dit l'homme, « au Heartbreak Hôtel ! »

Une des personnes présentes s'avança, un homme avec une veste ressemblant à celle de Galileo et des marques noires sur son visage. « C'est qui ces deux-là, Brit ? » Il soupira comme si 'Brit' ramenait tout le temps des gens.

« Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, » expliqua 'Brit' en désignant Galileo. « Celui que nous attendions. »

L'autre homme fronça les sourcils. « Le Rêveur, » dit-il sceptiquement. Une nouvelle fois, il soupira. « C'est _pas_ parce qu'il porte une veste en cuir qu'il est l'élu ! Il ressemble à un des clones de la zone, si tu veux mon avis. »

Brit parut mécontent, mais il se reprit. « S'il est un clone de la zone, alors pourquoi s'est-il lui-même appelé Galileo Figaro ? »

« Galileo ? » L'homme pinça les lèvres. « Alors il a lu les textes ; c'est un espion ! »

Meat roula des yeux. « C'est ce que je disais ! »

« Tuez-le, » ordonna-t-il.

Une demi-douzaine de personnes s'approchèrent de Galileo, tous brandissant des morceaux de tuyaux ou des barres de fer. Il se tendit, repoussant Scaramouche derrière lui.

Puis Brit lui barra la vue. « Quiconque voudra tuer ce type devra d'abord me passer sur le corps ! »

Le groupe s'arrêta, grognant et marmonnant des trucs dans leurs barbes.

« Il n'a pas vu les textes, » expliqua Brit. « Comment aurait-il pu ? Nous les gardons au prix de notre vie ! »

« Il dit qu'il rêve des mots, » soumit Meat.

« Il appelle la poule Scaramouche. »

Scaramouche sortit de derrière lui. « Mais c'est quoi cette histoire de poule ? » cria-t-elle. « Est-ce que j'ai des ailes ? Est-ce que je ponds des œufs ? »

« Heeey ! » dit celui qui avait déjà parlé en s'avançant vers elle. « Po-madame. Nous croyons qu'il fut un temps où quand un mec cool voulait parler de sa meuf, il utilisait le mot 'poule', » expliqua-t-il en ponctuant ses paroles avec ses mains. « C'est une marque de respect. Juste après 'salope'. »

Scaramouche leva un sourcil. « Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je pense que vous vous trompez… »

« Hein ? Bon, ce n'est pas le sujet, d'accord ? Le sujet c'est que ce mec est un espion ! »

Galileo s'avança. « Hey ! Je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas demandé à être amené ici ! Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, et je ne sais rien à propos de ces stupides 'textes' ! »

La même demi-douzaine de Bohémiens s'avança de nouveau vers lui, menaçants.

Une nouvelle fois, Brit leur fit face. Il était une force sur laquelle il pouvait compter car une fois de plus, les autres reculèrent. « Il apprend le truc, okay ! »

Bon, Galileo allait devoir se racheter d'une manière ou d'une autre. « C-c'est quoi ces textes, alors ? »

« Des fragments, » dit l'autre homme. Si Brit était le moteur du groupe, cet homme était certainement le chef de la bande. « Rien de plus. Des trucs que nous, et d'autres bohémiens de la Zone de Commerce Globale, avons trouvé. »

« Nous avons des tonnes de trucs, » intervint un autre Bohémien, une fille en pantalon très serré. « Des magazines… »

« Des quoi ? Des mah-gah-zines ? » s'enquit Scaramouche.

« Ouais, c'est… » l'homme s'arrêta, cherchant ses mots. « … comme des sites web. Mais c'est du papier ! Tu peux les toucher ! Et y a des post-ères ! » dit-il comme étourdi. « C'est bizarre, de la pub qui bouge pas, que tu accroches aux murs ! »

_Alors c'était _ça_ ces choses collées aux murs_, pensa Galileo. Post-ères. Il devait s'en rappeler.

« Nous avons pris nos noms de ces indices de l'ère du rock, » expliqua l'homme.

« Je suis Aretha, » dit la fille qui avait déjà parlé.

« Et moi Sir Paul McCartney. Eux… ils m'appellent Big Macca, » dit l'homme, un peu embarrassé.

« J'suis Meat, » dit Meat. « Meat Loaf. »

Une autre femme leva la main. « Je suis Madonna ! »

« Ils m'appellent… L'Artiste Anciennement Connu comme Prince, couramment appelé l'Artiste Anciennement Connu comme Prince ! » s'exclama un petit homme vêtu d'un top doré.

« Je suis Cliff Richard, » cria une femme en flirtant ouvertement avec l'Artiste Anciennement Connu comme Prince.

Une femme, vêtue de noir, son vêtement lui faisant comme une seconde peau, donna son nom, le regard triste. « Charlotte Friggin' Church. » Elle fit un pas en arrière et se retira dans un coin. Pourquoi était-elle si triste ?

« Ils m'appellent Bob, » dit un autre Bohémien en s'avançant. Bob le Poète, Bob le Rebelle, Bob le Prophète. Je suis… Bob le Bricoleur ! »

Galileo rit. « E-et toi, qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il à 'Brit'.

« Moi ? » Il rit, un son grave et dynamique. « Je suis le plus gros, le plus mauvais, le plus méchant, le plus sale, le plus grand bâtard de la rage, du rap, du rock'n'roll, sick, heavy-metal qui n'ait jamais existé ! Ils m'appellent… Britney Spears. » Les autres Bohémiens applaudirent. (5)

« E-et c'est quoi cet endroit, » s'enquit Galileo, « ce 'Heartbreak Hôtel' ? Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé vouloir dire ? » Il désigna le panneau.

Un silence tomba sur la pièce.

« Donnez-lui une chaise, » cria Big Macca. Un groupe de gens apportèrent un tube de plastique vide et prirent place derrière Galileo. « Assis-toi. Le Heartbreak est une base rebelle. Le dernier endroit libre-pensant sur la planète Mall ! »

« Où as-tu eu toutes ces fringues ? » demanda Scaramouche à Meat. « Vous avez un look _fantastique_ ! »

« On les a trouvées ! » répondit Meat. « On est des récupératrices ! Ca te dirait un relooking ? » Les autres filles applaudirent. « Tu es une Bohémienne, maintenant ! »

« Ben… » réfléchit Scaramouche.

« Que dis-tu d'un jean bien serré ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je déteste mes fesses. »

« Une jupe courte ? » suggéra Meat.

« Je déteste mes jambes. »

« Un petit débardeur ? »

« Je déteste mon ventre. Et mes hanches. J'aime assez mes bras… »

« Alors… »

« Mais pas mes mains. »

Meat réfléchit un moment avant de proposer : « Alors faut qu'tu trouves quelque chose qui mette en avant tes coudes ! »

« Les filles ! » cria Big Macca. « S'il vous plaît ! Je parle à l'élu, là ! »

« Ca change de quand tu parles à ton cul, hein ? » rétorqua Meat. Les Bohémiennes rirent. « Allez, poulette, j'ai plein de trucs là derrière, jette un œil. »

« Je sens que vous allez bien rire ! » commenta Scaramouche avant de disparaître dans la pièce à côté.

« Comme je le disais, » dit Big Macca, « cet endroit est une base rebelle, mais c'est aussi un lieu de pèlerinage. Pour tout ce en quoi nous croyons ! Et un endroit pour se souvenir de la mort du King. »

« Q-quel 'King' ? demanda Galileo.

« On sait pas grand-chose sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il s'appelait 'Pelvis' (6). Un pauvre gamin de nulle part, qui chantait comme un ange et dansait comme un démon. Un adolescent conducteur de pick-up qui se libéra pour devenir un grand rebelle… un rebelle qui a engendré des milliers d'autres rebelles ! »

L'Artiste Anciennement Connu comme Prince claqua les épaules de Galileo, le faisant tant sursauter qu'il en tomba presque de son siège. « Mais il était trop fou ! Trop libre ! Et quand il se déhanchait, » expliqua-t-il, démonstration à l'appui, « les autres enfants prenaient conscience d'eux-mêmes ! » Les autres bohémiens crièrent de joie et braillèrent. « Alors ils l'ont attrapé et ils lui ont coupé les cheveux ! » mima l'homme avec les cheveux de Galileo.

Galileo repoussa l'homme bizarre, remit ses cheveux en ordre puis demanda : « Qui c'est ce 'ils' ? »

« Les prédécesseurs des collectifs GaGa, » expliqua Bob le Bricoleur en chassant le petit homme. « Ils lui ont rasé sa grande banane grasse, comme s'il c'était un détenu. »

L'Artiste Anciennement Connu comme Prince roula des yeux. « Et ils l'ont mis dans l'armée. »

« Le King fut forcé de faire des films ridicules et de chanter des chansons sur le hula-hoops à des bandes de gosses souriants. Il était humilié, » dit Aretha.

« Son esprit s'est brisé, » commenta Cliff Richard. « Il a trouvé refuge dans la drogue, les médocs. »

« Et les cheeseburgers, » intervint l'Artiste Anciennement Connu comme Prince.

« Le King est mort jeune, » murmura Charlotte Friggin' Church depuis son coin.

Aretha courut réconforter la fille qui pleurait ouvertement pour quelque chose. _Il faudra que je demande pourquoi plus tard_, pensa Galileo.

« Et beaucoup de princes et de rebelles sont morts après ça. Leurs chansons furent perdues, mais leurs noms ont survécu. Nous nous souvenons de ceux qui sont morts jeunes. Buddy Holly, » fit Big Macca.

« Jimi Hendrix, » fit un autre Bohémien.

« Kurt Cobain, » continua Madonna.

Et la litanie commença, des douzaines de noms. Des noms qui avaient un sens, qui étaient vrais. Des noms qui n'étaient pas vides comme Gordon, ou Sally. Des noms avec une vie. Janis Jolpin. Tupac Shakur. Angel. Aaliyah. C'était des _noms_. Comparés à eux, ceux qu'il avait rêvés étaient aussi superficiels que ceux des GaGas. (7)

La larme à l'œil, Meat s'avança. « Freddie… » murmura-t-elle. Un silence tomba sur le Heartbreak quand elle commença à chanter.

Le son emplit la pièce. Galileo sentit son cœur se déchirer et des larmes lui brouillèrent la vue. Même _a capella_, c'était la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais entendue. C'était, d'une certaine manière, entier, comme si aucune des musiques qu'il avait entendues jusque là ne l'avaient été – même pas les sons dans sa tête. Même pas celles qu'il chantait lui-même.

« Crying for nothing… Crying for no one… » Meat réussissait à chanter plus fort que le reste du groupe, malgré les larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues. « No one… but you… » (8)

Au moment où elle finit, il n'y avait aucun regard sec dans le Heartbreak. Un sanglot étouffé vint du coin où étaient toujours Charlotte et Aretha.

Big Macca grogna en essuyant une larme au coin de son œil. « Nous laissons pas abattre, okay ? C'est pas ce que les Dieux du Rock auraient voulu. »

« Comment tu le sais ? » demanda Galileo.

« L'instinct. »

Scaramouche sortit la tête par la porte du fond. « C'est bon, riez pas… » Elle sortit, habillée d'une étourdissante démonstration anti-mode. Rouges et noirs, les vêtements qui couvraient ses bras et ses jambes la mettaient parfaitement en valeur.

Pendant un moment, il ne put que la regarder. Elle était si belle… Comment avait-elle pu penser qu'ils allaient se moquer d'elle ? Son cœur rata un battement et les mots lui échappèrent, allant pour une fois se cacher loin dans les recoins de son esprit.

« Hey ! »

« Visez un peu le bébé ! »

Sifflements et quolibets déchirèrent le silence maladroit.

« Vos gueules ! » cria Scaramouche.

« Tu es 'Fergalicious' ! » (9)

« Non, je ne le suis pas. »

« Complètement R'ock'n'Roll ! » cria Meat.

Finalement, il eut le courage de lui parler : « Ils ont raison, Scaramouche ! Tu _es_ rock'n'roll ! » Il ricana.

Elle rougit en avançant vers lui.

« … C'est quoi le 'rock'n'roll' ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la foule.

Un grognement collectif lui emplit les oreilles avant de se changer en exclamations d'encouragement.

« C'est _quoi_ le rock'n'roll ? _C'est_ quoi le rock'n'roll ? » répéta Big Macca, incrédule.

« Gazza, petit, » dit Brit en mettant ses mains sur les épaules de Galileo, « le rock est tout ce que tu veux qu'il soit ! »

« C'est le sexe ! » dit Cliff Richard.

« C'est le style ! » dit l'Artiste Anciennement Connu comme Prince en montrant son accoutrement.

« C'est la rébellion ! » cria Bob le Bricoleur.

Big Macca les coupa : « C'est la _liberté_. »

« B-bien, oui. Mais… c'est quoi _concrètement_ ? » s'enquit Galileo.

Big Macca prit une profonde inspiration. « … On n'en sait rien. »

Marmonnements et grognements emplirent le silence alors que les Bohémiens se dispersaient dans le Heartbreak.

Il continua : « Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que vint le jour où le rock'n'roll… est mort. Mais nous avons toujours cru qu'à un moment, viendrait un homme qui ramènerait le passé à travers lui. »

« Quelqu'un qui pourrait se souvenir, » déclara Aretha.

Big Macca saisit les bras de Galileo et le poussa à l'écart. « Quelque part sur la planète Mall, il y a des instruments, il doit y en avoir ! Et si Britney a raison, tu es l'homme qui peut les trouver et qui fera renaître le rock'n'roll ! »

« M-mais, » protesta Galileo, « Je ne sais même pas à quoi ils ressemblent ! »

« Moi je sais, » cria Brit depuis le fond de la pièce. Des applaudissements l'accueillirent quand il reparut en portant un objet étrange fait avec ce qui ressemblait à une boîte en bois, avec un mât et du fil électrique. « J'ai bossé là-dessus pendant des mois. Je ne peux pas en jouer, cependant. Heureusement, Lulu le peut. » Brit désigna un homme aux cheveux noirs qui s'avança depuis le fond de la pièce pour plaquer quelques notes de musique. « Quel joli bruit ! Galileo, tu vois la phrase là-haut ? »

Les yeux de Galileo retrouvèrent les mots peints au-dessus du signe du Heartbreak Hôtel. Scaramouche suivit son regard.

« Ca dit : Quand le pouvoir de l'amour surpasse l'amour du pouvoir, le monde connaît la paix. Ce qui passe pour de la musique de nos jours n'est créé que pour le pouvoir et l'argent… »

« C'est vrai ! » cria Meat.

« … C'est pourquoi ça n'a pas d'âme. Mais quand le rock'n'roll a commencé, sais-tu pourquoi ils en jouaient ? »

« P-p-pourquoi ? » demanda Galileo nerveusement.

« Ils en jouaient pour leurs bébés, bien sûr ! » s'exclama Brit en enlaçant Meat. « Pour cette 'crazy little thing called love'. » (10)

« Si tu veux savoir autre chose, hésites pas à demander, » dit Big Macca. Brit, montre-lui une chambre. »

Brit fit signe aux deux nouveaux venus de le suivre, et pour la première fois, Galileo découvrit l'intérieur du Heartbreak.

Derrière la porte, il y avait une sorte d'antichambre où de gigantesques caddies contenaient un large assortiment d'objets : des vêtements, du bois et des pierres, des chutes de plastique, et bien plus encore. Il vit les anciens vêtements de Scaramouche roulés en boule dans une poubelle dans un coin. Des portes de fortune s'alignaient sur les côtés et il y en avait une autre droit devant eux. Ils en prirent une sur la droite et se retrouvèrent dans un couloir, bordé sur les deux côtés par des douzaines de chambres séparées les unes des autres par ce qui ressemblaient à des draps. Plusieurs 'portes' étaient ouvertes, montrant la vraie vie des Bohémiens : une vie sans commerces. Sans technologie, sans possessions personnelles. Les chambres étaient construites sur les rails et des planches les recouvraient pour former un plancher. Il y avait des couvertures sur le sol, certaine avec de la ouate en-dessous. Peu de chambres avaient des oreillers.

Mais ce qui choqua le plus Galileo, c'était qu'il y avait des enfants. Pas des enfants comme lui et Scaramouche, mais des vrais enfants. Très peu devait avoir plus de deux ou trois ans.

Scaramouche se tourna vers Brit : « Sont-ils… ? »

« Nés ici ? Quelques uns. Les autres ont été retirés des orphelinats, » expliqua-t-il. « Ils ne pouvaient pas devenir des GaGas. Personne ne mérite ça. »

Ils marchèrent en silence pendant un moment. Ou, du moins, _eux_ étaient silencieux.

Il y avait des murmures tout autour, les enfants demandaient qui étaient les nouveaux venus, ce qu'ils avaient de différent par rapport à eux. Les adultes questionnaient leurs amis en repoussant leurs enfants à l'intérieur. Un silence embarrassé s'installa bientôt, mais il était évident que les Bohémiens étaient bavards.

« Vous l'avez vu marché par là ? »

« Pourquoi Britney Spears ramènerait-il des… vieux ? »

« Regardez ce qu'il porte ! »

Finalement, ils arrivèrent près de la fin de la rangée. Il y avait au moins dix chambres, ouvertes mais vides. Galileo jeta un coup d'œil sur le côté et vit un éboulement.

Il se tourna vers l'autre homme. « Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« C'est pour notre sécurité, » expliqua Brit. « Contre les autres. Il y avait une demi-douzaine de bases rebelles éparpillées sur tout le territoire de la Zone de Commerce Globale. Maintenant, il y a le Heartbreak et plusieurs autres plus petites. Si l'une d'elles tombe, et il n'y a qu'un simple tunnel à déboucher, toutes tomberaient. Il y a des entrées. Si tu sais où regarder. » Il pointa le menton en direction de deux chambres. « Ces deux-là sont vides. Elles seront les vôtres aussi longtemps que vous en aurez besoin. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, des draps, des tables, servez-vous. Ce qui est à nous est à tout le monde. »

« Merci, » dit Galileo.

Brit hocha la tête et repartit. « Remontez quand vous serez prêts… »

Galileo se retourna pour voir Scaramouche, mais elle était déjà partie, le drap de sa chambre rabattu. Il soupira et entra dans la sienne.

La pièce était petite, mais il n'avait pas besoin d'une chambre plus grande. Il avait le sentiment qu'ils ne resteraient pas là bien longtemps, de toute façon. Il n'avait jamais vu cet endroit dans ses rêves ; ça ne pouvait donc pas être l'endroit où ils vivraient.

Il s'assit et s'appuya contre le mur. Il s'était passé tellement de choses en si peu de temps. Ca faisait du bien de se relaxer, même si ce n'était que pour un court instant.

« Je peux entrer ? » entendit-il. C'était Scaramouche.

« Euh, hum… Ouais. Ouais bien sûr, » dit-il mal à l'aise.

Elle ouvrit le rideau et se glissa à l'intérieur. « C'est pas super calme, là-bas, » dit-elle en pointant le menton vers la pièce d'à côté. « Tu réfléchis ? » Elle s'assit à côté de lui.

Un silence embarrassé s'installa. _Bon_, pensa-t-il. _Fais la conversation, allez !_

« Hum. T-t'es vraiment bien, habillée comme ça, tu sais, » remarqua Galileo.

« Non, je ne sais pas, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ah, euh. Okay, alors… » Il se tut.

Il avait juste essayé de lui faire un compliment.

« Alors, tu es 'le Rêveur', maintenant, Gazza, » commenta Scaramouche.

« J-je crois. C-c'est plutôt cool, tu sais. Savoir que j'ai vraiment un but. »

« Ouais. La 'destinée exceptionnelle'. »

« A-alors, tu y crois maintenant ? »

« J'suppose que oui. » Le silence revint. Il commença à taper sur le sol de bois. « Bon, maintenant qu'la question de ton futur est réglée, je deviens quoi, moi ? »

« Q-que veux-tu dire ? »

« J'suis assez inutile. Après tout, qu'est-ce que je sais sur comment on sauve le rock'n'roll ? »

« M-mais, tu dois venir avec moi, Scaramouche ! » dit-il, déconcerté. « Je ne te laisserai pas derrière ! À qui ça importe que tu ne saches rien ? B-bon, peut-être que tu peux… »

« Sois réaliste, Gazza, j'ferai mieux de rester ici. »

« T-t'es pas sérieuse, hein ? P-personne n'est jamais restée aussi longtemps avec moi ! Enfin, e-est-ce que tu te rappelles ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ? 'J'irai nulle part sans Scaramouche' ! »

« Et alors ? »

« B-bah, tu sais ce qui a changé depuis ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. »

Scaramouche le regarda et sourit.

Il y eut soudain une grosse explosion. Galileo sursauta.

« On doit y aller. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Allez. Allez ! »

**À suivre...**

**Notes explicatives de la traductrice :**

Le titre de ce chapitre, _La Vie Bohème_, est une chanson tiré du spectacle musical _Rent_.  
(1) _Rent_, titre des Pet Shop Boys.  
Tu allumes un feu minable… avec des posters… et des scénarios !  
(2) _The long and winding road_, titre des Beatles.  
(3) Tottenham Court Road est la station de métro desservant le théâtre où se joue le spectacle WWRY depuis mai 2002.  
(4) _Heartbreak Hotel_, titre de Elvis Presley.  
(5) Les noms des Bohémiens varient selon les troupes et l'actualité people. Quand j'ai vu le spectacle, Big Macca s'appelait Robie Williams et Brit était Victoria Beckham, etc…  
(6) Il parle bien évidemment d'Elvis Presley. Les Bohémiens confondent à la fois sa vie et les personnages de ses films.  
(7) Les noms varient également selon qu'ils sont donnés aux personnages des Bohémiens ou non.  
(8) _No One But You_, titre de Queen.  
Pleurer pour rien  
Pleurer pour personne  
Personne sauf toi  
(9) Référence à la chanteuse Fergie.  
(10) _Crazy Little Thing Called Love_, titre de Queen.  
Cette petite chose folle appelée l'amour


	7. My Sacrifice

**Chapitre Cinq – My Sacrifice**

Galileo Figaro courut hors de sa chambre pour voir que les Bohémiens qui avaient été dans leurs chambres avaient commencé à courir vers l'éboulement à l'arrière du tunnel. Il se fraya un passage à travers la masse, suivi de près par Scaramouche. Ils revinrent au couloir principal et entrèrent dans la pièce commune.

« Qu'est-c'qui s'passe ? » demanda Scaramouche à un des Bohémiens qui ne courait pas. Charlotte Friggin' Church, s'il se souvenait bien.

Il n'y eu d'abord pas de réponse, puis ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Oh, non, » souffla-t-elle.

Galileo suivit son regard vers la porte, au-dessus du panneau.

Plusieurs membres de la Police Secrète de Globalsoft venaient d'entrer par le trou qu'ils avaient créé et bientôt, l'homme en complet gris émergea à leur suite.

« Galileo, cours ! » cria Meat à travers la pièce.

« Finalement, » proclama le Commandant perché au-dessus du panneau, « j'ai trouvé le Heartbreak Hôtel. Et donc, Mr.McCartney… »

« C'est _Sir_ MacCartney ! » cria Big Macca.

« … I say 'hello', you say 'goodbye' ! » (1)

« Non ! »

Galileo se tourna pour voir Brit qui émergeait du fond de la salle. Il interpella Khashoggi.

« Vous n'aurez pas le Rêveur tant que je serai en vie ! »

« Cours, poulette ! » cria Meat. « Le future du rock est entre tes mains, maintenant ! »

Il attrapa le bras de Scaramouche et s'éloigna en la tirant derrière lui.

« Le chemin par lequel on est arrivé doit être libre, » dit-il en accélérant la cadence.

« Attends, Gazza ! » dit-elle en s'arrêtant. « On peut pas les laisser comme ça ! »

Galileo la traîna derrière lui. « Meat, » commença-t-il, « a dit qu'on devait partir. A-alors on y va ! »

Scaramouche se libéra de sa prise. « Non, j'vais les aider ! »

« Non ! »

Elle repartit en arrière en courant, Galileo juste derrière. Alors que les murs s'élargissaient, il lui rentra dans le dos.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? »demanda-t-il.

« Oh, mon… »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Il leva les yeux et entendit un cri. Une silhouette s'effondra à terre.

Scaramouche se détourna et enfouit son visage contre sa poitrine. « J'peux pas regarder ! C'est qui, Gazza ? »

« C'est Britney, » murmura-t-il.

* * *

Une grande silhouette sombre émergea de la bouche d'égout.

« Allez ! » cria-t-il. « Dépêche ! »

Scaramouche attrapa sa main et il la souleva. Elle se mit à quatre pattes, haletante et se tenant les côtes. Regardant vers le garçon, elle vit qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle. Ils avaient fini par revenir là où ils avaient rencontré les Bohémiens. Le van était tout à côté.

« Comment Khashoggi a trouvé le Heartbreak Hôtel ? » fit Galileo, le souffle coupé.

Scaramouche réfléchit un moment. « Ils nous ont… d'une manière ou d'une autre… traqués ! »

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel tous deux réfléchirent sur cette déclaration. Qu'est-ce que Globalsoft avait bien pu faire ? Ils n'avaient pas été sous leur garde pendant très longtemps… Okay, elle avait été emmenée… torturée… et puis…

Galileo trouva plus vite. Sa voix se fit plus rapide à mesure qu'il parlait. « L'hôpital ! Quand ils ont opéré nos… »

« Têtes ! Oh ! » Elle chercha dans ses cheveux à lui alors qu'il faisait de même avec ses mains.

« Ah ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé quelque chose ! » dit-il en écartant les cheveux à la naissance de la nuque.

« Bien, retire-le ! » couina-t-elle en prenant un morceau de verre sur la fenêtre arrière du van.

Il s'arrêta un moment. « Quoi ? »

Elle saisit son bras. « Gazza, si on a des mouchards dans la tête, ils nous traqueront pendant des heures ! Enlève-le. » Elle lui tendit le morceau de verre.

Il hésita un moment puis coupa doucement dans son cou. Elle couina alors qu'il retirait un petit objet métallique.

« Argh ! Il nous a eus depuis le début ! » s'exclama Gaz en lui tendant l'objet.

Elle le prit et l'approcha de sa bouche. « Allô ! Pervers ! C'est une phrase courte. Le deuxième mot est 'off'. »

Gaz parut déconcerté. « Euh… c'est quoi le premier mot ? »

« Tu es un cas désespéré, Gazza… » (2)

« Bon d'accord. À moi, maintenant, » dit-il en s'agenouillant devant elle. Lui arrachant le tesson de la main, elle leva sa main au-dessus de l'implant…

« Ahh ! » cria-t-il en protégeant sa nuque.

Elle leva un sourcil. _Pauvre idiot…_ « Gaz, j'ai pas commencé. »

Il la regarda un petit moment en se frottant le cou. « Oh, d'accord. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle leva le morceau de verre au-dessus de son cou et, dans un mouvement souple, retira le mouchard. Le garçon frissonna et elle regarda attentivement les micros. C'étaient de petits implants en métal avec de petites antennes sur le dessous. Des micro-transmetteurs. Des bons, en plus, puisqu'ils fonctionnaient encore après avoir été dans un corps humain pendant plusieurs jours.

« Vite, » haleta Gazza. « Ecrase-les ! »

« Quoi ? deux micro-transmetteurs de l'état ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule. « Pas moyen ! Je vais juste activer le spectre négatif au maximum. »

« Quoi ? »

N'avait-il jamais rien écouté sur les bases en classe d'électronique ? Elle roula des yeux. « Je vais les éteindre. »

Elle cassa un petit bout de métal qui dépassait de son corsage et s'en servit pour désactiver les petits micros. En soupirant, elle les posa sur le tableau de bord du van.

« Nous sommes… tout ce qui reste, Scaramouche, » entendit-elle derrière elle. Scaramouche se retourna pour voir Gaz marcher vers elle. Il s'appuya contre un lampadaire tout proche. « Les Bohémiens sont finis, le Heartbreak Hôtel est détruit ! »

La vision du corps de Britney emplit ses pensées. « Britney Spears est mort pour nous sauver, » murmura-t-elle. « Pour te sauver. »

« Nous faisons partie du monde souterrain, Scaramouche, » dit-il en s'asseyant dans le van. « Tout est foutu. »

En reniflant, elle commenta : « Je n'ai jamais fait partie de rien, après tout. » Après un silence, elle s'assit près de lui et demanda : « Tu as remarqué ? T'as perdu ton bégaiement. »

Il sourit, d'un sourire enfantin qui le fit paraître plus jeune, comme lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle avait l'impression qu'une éternité s'était écoulée depuis ce jour-là. « Et bien, je me sens différent ! » fit-il joyeusement.

« Nous sommes tous les deux différents, » acquiesça Scaramouche. Et elle sentait vraiment qu'elle avait changé. Plus jamais elle n'aurait l'impression d'être la seule à ne pas être une GaGa. C'était comme si elle n'avait pu le voir avant et qu'elle n'était soudainement plus aveugle. Son but était clair. « Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne me déteste pas. »

Le visage de Gaz perdit soudain son charme enfantin. « Et… je n'ai plus envie de mourir. J'ai trouvé une chose pour laquelle vivre ! »

« Le Rêve ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Toi, » dit-il, plus sérieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, ses yeux suppliaient, comme s'il demandait si elle partageait, pourrait ou voudrait partager ses sentiments.

Cela la choqua. Ils s'étaient rapprochés ces deux derniers jours. Même ensemble, elle ne s'était pas imaginée être plus qu'amie avec lui. Elle le voyait comme un petit frère. Était-ce si difficile de croire qu'il pouvait tomber amoureux d'elle ?

Il sembla remarquer son silence. « Mais, euh, nous serons arrêtés à la fin. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Ouais, » répliqua-t-elle. « Je sais. Et sûrement tués. »

Doucement, précautionneusement, les yeux rivés au sol, Gazza murmura : « Je… Je t'aime, Scaramouche. »

Silence. Puis, aussi doucement et précautionneusement, elle dit : « Je t'aime aussi… Gaz. »

Il se tourna vers elle. « Tu crois pas que, peut-être, pour _une_ fois, tu pourrais utiliser mon nom en entier ? »

Leurs regards se verrouillèrent l'un à l'autre. « Je t'aime aussi, » affirma-t-elle, « Gazza Fizza. »

Il rit. « Alors, si j'ai ton amour, mourir… n'a plus vraiment d'importance, n'est-ce pas ? » (3)

Il lui fallut un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire. Cela lui importait peu d'être tué ou blessé, aussi longtemps qu'ils étaient ensemble ?

Quand il essaya de lui prendre la main, elle se leva et se détourna. « J-je peux pas faire ça. »

« Faire quoi ? » demanda-t-il. Elle pouvait presque sentir son visage retrouver cette expression d'incertitude qu'elle connaissait si bien. Pression sur ses épaules. Elle la balança au loin et fit quelques pas en arrière.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester. Pas comme ça. Pendant un moment, elle avait eu quelque chose avec quoi vivre. Et puis, ce _porc_ la lui avait prise une fois de plus. Et maintenant, Gaz attendait d'elle qu'elle l'aimât ? Bon, elle supposa que c'était ce qu'il avait voulu dire. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Ils avaient rencontré la personne qui pouvait faire la différence, qui pouvait les aider à s'en sortir. Et il était mort pour qu'eux puissent vivre. Elle ne pouvait pas rester.

Mais, si elle ne restait pas, où irait-elle ? Pouvait-elle laisser sa mort être vaine ? Non. Elle ne pouvait pas.

Se retournant, elle regarda Galileo dans les yeux, les larmes toutes proches mais ne coulant pas. Il secoua la tête et elle put voir les fantômes de ses larmes dans ses yeux. C'était bon si elle pleurait ; elle était une fille traumatisée. Pas qu'elle ait jamais été très proche de ressembler à n'importe quel stéréotype. Mais il ne pouvait pas pleurer ; il était la personne la plus forte qu'elle ait jamais connue, mis à part le fait qu'il était complètement dingue.

Et, à ce moment, elle sût qu'elle était vraiment amoureuse de lui. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir se briser. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir échouer. Et elle ne pourrait certainement pas supporter de vivre sans lui, réalisa-t-elle.

Le fossé entre eux fut bientôt comblé alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage contre son torse. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle sentit des bras se refermer sur elle, la serrer très fort, et sa tête se posa sur la sienne.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures, jusqu'à ce que Gaz, doux et silencieux, lui relève le menton, se penche et place un gentil baiser sur ses lèvres. Ils reculèrent et s'assirent au bord du van jusqu'à ce que, cette fois, Scaramouche place ses bras autour de son cou et s'allonge, offrant cette partie de son cœur dont elle n'avait jamais soupçonné l'existence.

* * *

Meat se réveilla à cause d'un mal de tête persistant. Une sinistre lumière verte filtrait tout ce qu'elle voyait. Elle s'assit, autant que les menottes la retenant à la chaise le lui permirent, un étrange dispositif flottant près d'elle. Elle le suivit du regard quand le bourdonnement cessa et vit une seconde chaise sur sa droite, occupée par Big Macca. L'appareil lui tourna autour et une espèce d'œil de verre pointa, puis la sonde se détourna et s'en fut. En regardant de l'autre côté, elle vit quatre autres chaises pourtant quatre autres Bohémiens étaient soigneusement alignées près d'elle.

Que s'était-il passé ?

Oh, d'accord. Elle se souvint d'un cri, d'une douleur à la tête…

Et de Brit. Oh Seigneur, Brit était mort. Tout ça pour un gamin qu'ils connaissaient à peine. Elle n'était même pas sûre que Galileo fût le Rêveur.

Non, elle ne pouvait pas penser ça. Le garçon devait l'être. Sinon, tout ce qu'ils avaient fait n'aurait servi à rien. Alors il devait l'être.

« Meat, » entendit-elle Bob appeler quelques sièges plus loin. « T'es réveillée. T'es okay ? »

« R'garde où on est, Bob. Aucun d'nous n'est okay, » répliqua-t-elle.

L'Artiste Anciennement Connu comme Prince la regarda. Elle vit que son visage était bleu ; une trace de sang séché descendait le long de sa joue. « T'as une tête horrible, » fit-il en souriant.

« Toi aussi. »

Une voix familière lui parvint aux oreilles, gagnant en volume à mesure qu'elle parlait. « Mr. McCartney, vous êtes réveillé à ce que je vois. Dites-moi, que savez-vous de la phrase 'vive le rock' ? Où est l'endroit des champions ? »

Elle se tourna et vit le Commandant, plus suffisant que jamais, volant vers eux dans une sorte de bateau. Il eut un sourire en coin, attendant la réponse.

« Ce sont des mots de liberté, porc ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils veulent dire. Et c'est 'Sir' McCartney pour toi, » siffla Big Macca.

Khashoggi hocha la tête à l'attention de quelqu'un hors de son champ de vision.

« Il dit la vérité, Commandant. J'ai appliqué un programme de recherche sur ses fonctions cérébrales, » dit une autre voix. Meat remarqua de petits fils électriques se balançant le long de son crâne et elle découvrit bientôt qu'il y en avait autant rattachés au sien. « Je n'ai trouvé aucune preuve de tromperie. » commenta l'homme.

« Mince. Grillez-le quand même. » (4)

Big Macca sursauta sur son siège et grimaça de douleur.

« Oh, et je ne vous permets pas de m'appeler 'porc', » commenta-t-il en flottant près d'elle.

« Les porcs sont encore trop bien pour vous ! » cria Aretha depuis la dernière chaise.

Le Commandant rit tout bas. « Grillez-la aussi. » (4)

Un cri strident s'éleva de l'endroit où la fille était assise alors que le Commandant continuait. « En fait, grillez-les tous ! »

Ce fut d'abord un bourdonnement, et très rapidement, ce fut une secousse, puis un choc qui courut tout le long de son corps. C'était comme si tout son corps était en feu, qu'il brûlait. Puis, aussi rapidement que c'était venu, ça la quitta, laissant juste une douleur cuisante.

« Grille-nous autant que tu veux, » gronda-t-elle doucement. « On te dira jamais rien ! »

« En fait, le pire, c'est que votre 'Rêveur' n'en sait pas plus à propos de l'endroit où vit le rock que vous ou moi, » expliqua joyeusement le Commandant, son sourire en coin se changeant en un sourire plus large. « Il n'est qu'un pauvre idiot récitant des phrases qu'il ne comprend même pas. De plus, c'est lui qui m'a conduit jusqu'à vous, ce pour quoi je lui suis très reconnaissant. »

« Si vous comptez nous tuer, » cria Bob, grimaçant doucement à chaque mot, « faites-le vite. »

« S'il vous plaît, monsieur le Bricoleur, Globalsoft n'est pas une espèce d'inquisition médiévale ! Nous allons juste tuer vos esprits… et vider vos cerveaux de ces choses stupides comme la vraie musique et les pensées individuelles. »

« Vous nous envoyez à Euro Disney ? » demanda Prince, plein d'espoir.

« Non ! Je pensais aux Seven Seas of Rhye, » dit Khashoggi en faisant signe à des gens qui étaient derrière eux.

Elle sentit quelque chose glisser sur sa tête alors qu'elle partait en arrière. Un casque orange tomba sur ses genoux et elle s'agita, essayant de garder le garde loin d'elle. Elle ne voulait pas partir comme ça. Pas comme ça. Quand elle frappa l'homme en plein visage, elle cria : « Rêveur ! Où qu'tu sois, entends-nous ! Suis-nous ! Bohémiens ! Envoyez-lui votre pouvoir ! Faites que vous dernières pensées lui parviennent ! »

Le casque fut bien vite remis en place par le Commandant qui l'activa. Elle s'affaissa et son regard se brouilla. (5)

« I do like to be beside the seaside, » chanta-t-elle à moitié. (6)

**À suivre…**

**Notes explicatives de la traductrice :  
**La titre de ce chapitre, _My Sacrifice_, est une chanson du groupe Creed.  
(1) _Hello, Goodbye_, titre des Beatles.  
(2) Bon, pour ceux qui ne trouvent vraiment pas, elle dit « Fuck off », soit « Va te faire foutre » en français.  
(3) Insérez ici _Who Wants to Live Forever_, titre de Queen, titre phare de la BO du film _Highlander_ avec Christophe Lambert.  
(4) Insérez ici _Flash_, titre de Queen.  
(5) Insérez ici _The Seven Seas of Rhye_, titre de Queen.  
(6) Extrait final de _The Seven Seas of Rhye_.  
J'aime être au bord de la mer


	8. Without You

**Chapitre Six – Without You**

_Il y avait du brouillard, et puis, comme s'il flottait au-dessus d'eux, il vit les Bohémiens assis sur des chaises comme il l'avait été une fois, des fils électriques rattachés à leurs têtes, entourés de cages laser. Doucement, des casques oranges étaient descendus sur leurs têtes alors qu'un par un, leurs esprits leur étaient retirés…_

_« And with a smile, I'll take you to… »_

« Les Seven Seas of Rhye ! » (1)

Il se réveilla en sursaut, humide de sueur, son esprit focalisé sur la vision des bohémiens torturés.

« Bonjour, Gazza, » entendit-il à côté de lui, la voix venant clairement d'être réveillée.

Ah, oui. La nuit dernière.

« Ou, » dit Scaramouche en s'asseyant, « je devrai peut-être utiliser ton nom en entier… Shagileo Gigolo… »

« Scaramouche ! La nuit dernière, j'ai fait ce rêve et c'était… » Il s'arrêta un instant alors que ce qu'elle venait de dire pénétrait son esprit. « Shagileo Gigolo ? » demanda-t-il, un sourire grandissant doucement sur son visage. « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

« Oh, ouais, » dit-elle en se penchant vers lui et en l'embrassant.

Il se recula rapidement et se leva. Il devait lui parler de son rêve. « Non, on n'a pas le temps ! Je dois aller aux Seven Seas of Rhye ! Ecoute, dans mon rêve, Meat et… »

La fille se leva en grognant. « Gazza, il n'y a rien, » dit-elle en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, « et je dis bien _rien_ de plus ennuyeux que les gens qui essaient de vous décrire leurs rêves. »

Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Peut-être qu'elle était juste fatiguée. Mais il avait besoin de lui parler, de lui dire ce qui était arrivé !

« Mais Scaramo… »

« Non, fais-moi confiance. Ca te tue une relation. Le matin l'un des deux se réveillent et dit 'c'était incroyable, y avait ce lapin, dans un chapeau melon, qui faisait une omelette…' Ca tue l'amour, » dit-elle terriblement sérieuse.

« Il les a torturés, Scaramouche ! Et il les envoie aux Seven Seas of Rhye ! »

Elle roule des yeux. « Ouais, je sais. »

Sans tenir compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il arpenta le devant du van en rassemblant ses pensées. « Je pense que c'est quelque part dans la Zone de Commerce Européenne. Et il y avait de l'eau. Plein… d'eau… et… qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

« Je suis au courant pour les Seven Seas of Rhye, » dit-elle en roulant des yeux. « C'sont pas des mers, en fait. Ce sont des rivières. Des rivières qui mènent à un lac. Ils l'appellent le Lac Geneva. L'esprit du rock est très puissant là-bas. C'est là qu'ils mettent les indésirables, les rebelles. »

Son visage s'éclaira. Il lui prit les mains. « C'est… c'est incroyable, Scaramouche ! Nous avons fait le même rêve ! C'est comme si nous étions des âmes sœurs, des alter-égos ! Je veux dire… »

Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche. « Gazza, je n'ai fait aucun rêve. J'ai juste renversé la polarité d'un des micro-transmetteurs de Khashoggi. J'ai pu écouter le quartier général de la police. »

Galileo fit la moue. « Ca alors. Tu sais vraiment comment faire sentir à un mec qu'il n'est pas à la hauteur. »

« À tes souhaits. Bon, pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas te remonter le moral… » dit-elle en mettant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Bien qu'il fût tenté, ils n'avaient pas le temps. « Non ! Je dois aller aux Seven Seas of Rhye ! » dit-il en s'écartant une fois encore.

« Gazza, c'est toujours aussi dangereux dehors, » expliqua-t-elle en se rasseyant. « La police a été chargée de nous chercher… On devrait plutôt rester cachés ici, sur ce matelas, pour un jour ou deux… peut-être plus… »

« Non, Scaramouche, » dit-il en reprenant ses allers-retours, les mots affluant dans sa tête. « I still haven't found what I'm looking for ! I want the world and I want it now ! You can't stop until you get enough ! Billie-Jean is _not_ my lover. She's just a girl that claims that I am the one. The kid is _not_ my son. Voldemort can't stop the rock ! » (2)

« Au nom de tout ce qu'il y a de bien dans ce monde, c'est quoi ça un Vol-de-mort ? »

« Rien… Rien ; je ne sais pas d'où m'est venu le dernier morceau. J'y vais. Je reviendrai pour toi, » expliqua-t-il en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Comment ça, _tu_ y vas ? » exigea-t-elle en se levant. « La police est partout. C'est à moi d'y aller. »

Galileo se retourna vivement. « Non, Scaramouche. C'est mon combat ! »

« Et t'as vu ça où ? »

« Parce que je suis l'élu ! » expliqua-t-il en revenant vers elle. « C'est Britney Spears qui l'a dit ! »

« C'est donc pourquoi _je_ dois y aller, » opposa-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas indispensable. C'est stupide que tu gâches ta vie ! Tu dois rester là ! »

« Bien, » dit-il, testant ce sarcasme qu'utilisait Scaramouche. « D'accord. Vas-y. Je suis le Rêveur, d'accord ? Bien sûr que je vais laisser ma poule mener mes batailles pour moi… » C'était marrant, en fait. Il comprenait pourquoi elle aimait ça.

« Laisser ta _poule_ ?! » dit-elle avec colère. « Excuse-moi, mais jusqu'à quel point dans cette histoire as-tu pris la pilule de la connerie ? »

« Mais bon sang, Scaramouche, est-ce que tout doit être une bataille avec toi ? Je pensais que tu te serais adoucie ! »

« Et bien, non ! »

« J'ai vu, et ça commence sérieusement à m'agacer, » grogna-t-il.

« Oh, non, » fit-elle avec un faux air triste. « Je crois que mon cœur vient de se briser. »

« Ecoute, » expliqua-t-il en lui prenant les mains. « Tu es ma petite amie ! Je veux te protéger ! »

Ne comprenait-elle pas ? Il n'essayait pas d'être un « connard ». Il ne pouvait seulement pas supporter de la perdre. Ca faisait à peine dix minutes qu'il était réveillé, la journée commençait très mal. Il avait mal à la tête, s'était réveillé bien plus tôt que ce qu'il avait prévu, et maintenant elle lui hurlait dessus.

« Non, » dit-elle abruptement en se détachant de lui et en pointant son doigt sous son nez. « Juste parce qu'on a couché ensemble tu crois que je t'appartiens, ou un truc comme ça ! »

« Tu es une vraie plaie à toujours tenir de tels propos féministes ! »

« Bien ! Au moins maintenant on sait où on en est ! »

« Oui, on le sait ! »

« Et on n'est pas ensemble ! »

Quoi ? Ca venait d'où, ça ? Galileo pensait seulement qu'ils avaient besoin de se connaître un peu mieux. Et d'être un peu plus tolérant, peut-être. Mais…

« Bien, s-si tu le dis ! »

« Bien ! » dit-elle. « A partir de maintenant, notre relation est purement professionnelle. On a un boulot à faire, et on le fera, et c'est tout. »

« D'accord, ça me va ! » dit-il. Il n'y avait plus de raison d'argumenter sur ce point maintenant. « Mais je vais aux Seven Seas ! » cria Galileo par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il s'éloignait.

« Bien, moi aussi ! » l'entendit-il crier derrière lui. « Et… et si une fois là-bas tu te fais attraper, et que le Rêve est perdu, et que les enfants restent enchaînés jusqu'à la fin des temps, tu… tu te sentiras comme un parfait idiot, c'est tout ! »

Il marmonna dans sa barbe mais continua d'avancer. Si c'était la guerre qu'elle voulait, elle allait l'avoir.

Après tout, il voulait juste qu'elle soit heureuse.

* * *

« Quelle partie de 'don't stop me now' n'avez-vous pas compris ? » (3)

« J'ai bien peur que vous ne m'ayez pas laissé finir, Madame, » l'informa Khashoggi.

« Terminez. Maintenant. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration. « Nous avons investi le repaire des Bohémiens. Mais j'ai bien peur que le Rêveur et sa copine ne soient passés à travers nos filets. Je ne crois pas, cependant, que cela pose un quelconque problème… »

« Vous les avez perdus ? » murmura d'un ton menaçant la femme devant lui.

« Les perdre ? » demanda Khashoggi, confus. « Oh, je vois… Les perdre. Non, nous ne les avons pas perdus, non. Nous ne savons seulement pas où ils sont. »

Killer Queen explosa de rage. « Vous n'êtes qu'un idiot ! Un imbécile ! Pauvre agent de police aux pieds plats qui a du mal à marcher ! Ces deux nullards _pathétiques_ nous font passer pour des idiots ! »

« Ce sont des individus à part, Madame ! L'ennemi le plus dangereux de tous ! Je préférerai affronter une armée de policiers virtuels nucléarisés plutôt qu'un gamin cinglé avec un rêve, » expliqua-t-il. Il regretta instantanément ses mots en voyant le regard de son chef. « Bon d'accord, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort. Mais le problème est que nous sommes sans cesse conduits à la limite de notre tolérance ! La chaleur estivale est intense. Nous rencontrons de sérieux désordres civils. Les rivières et les mers qui s'étaient élevées avec le réchauffement de la planète reculent de nouveau car la planète se déshydrate.

« On s'en fiche, » grogna-t-elle. « J'aime les temps chauds. »

« Nous avons du drainer les lacs simplement pour approvisionner les préparateurs de Coke des multiplexes, Madame. »

« C'est absurde. »

« Avez-vous vu la taille des verres ces jours-ci ? Ils n'ont cessé d'augmenter ces trois cents dernières années. La taille normale est aujourd'hui celle d'une poubelle. Pas plus tard que la semaine dernière, une enfant est tombée dans son Sprite et s'est noyée. »

« Je suis fatiguée des excuses, Commandant Khashoggi. Et je suis aussi fatiguée de vous ! » proclama-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui, menaçante. « Avec votre ton las, méprisant, à prendre la pose, 'Regardez-moi, je porte des lunettes de soleil à l'intérieur', pauvre naze ! Vous dégoulinez avec votre précieux petit butin dans votre costume Armani. »

Il bégaya, faisant un pas en arrière. « E-en fait, Madame, c'est M&S. Ils ont vraiment amélioré leur choix, dernièrement, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Ai-je besoin de vous rappeler que, bien qu'étant la femme d'affaires de l'année, je suis aussi de la dynamite avec un pistolet laser entre les mains ! »

« P-personne ne vous admire plus que moi, Madame… Vos bonnes manières… Votre irréprochable sens de la mode… votre nature si gentille, si altruiste… »

« Bien essayé, Commandant. Vous savez ce qui arrive aux personnes qui me déçoivent ! Je pense que je vais devoir vous grillez le cerveau ! » (4)

Et dans un claquement de doigt, il put sentir presque instantanément une décharge électrique le traverser alors qu'un casque orange, familier, était posé sur sa tête.

* * *

Ils avaient marché dans un silence tendu pendant presque deux jours. En fait, il l'intimidait. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi ; il était, après tout, la folie incarnée Et là, il était la personne qu'elle craignait le plus.

Okay, elle aurait peut-être dû remarquer les vieilles rails sous-terraines sous la Manche. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était plus intelligent qu'elle. Juste qu'il était plus observateur, ce qui l'un dans l'autre la mettait hors d'elle. Et puis il y avait eu ses rêves, et ils avaient été bruyants. La nuit dernière, il avait crié quelque chose à propos de 'not going to pay rent' (5). Ca n'avait pas été une bonne randonnée. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, n'avait pas pu ramasser une seule info avec les micro-transmetteurs, et le pire c'était qu'elle n'avait pas pu continuer à détester Gazza. Mais il s'attendait à ce qu'elle soit butée, alors elle l'était.

Et maintenant, il marchait au moins sept mètres devant elle.

« Hey ! Hey ! Ralentis, veux-tu ? » cria Scaramouche à la silhouette devant. C'étaient les premiers mots qu'ils prononçaient depuis qu'ils étaient sortis du tunnel.

« Non, » grogna-t-il sans même regarder en arrière. « T'as qu'à avancer plus vite. »

« Mais mes jambes sont plus courtes que les tiennes ! »

« Humph. T'inquiète pas ; ta bouche compense largement. »

Ah. Il était évident qu'il avait préparé cette réplique depuis au moins un kilomètre.

« Tu n'avais pourtant aucune objection à ça l'autre nuit ! »

Galileo s'arrêta et se retourna. « Ca… c'est un coup en dessous de la ceinture ! » accusa-t-il.

« Et il semble que tu penses que les femmes ne sont bonnes qu'à ça ! » rétorqua-t-elle avec colère.

« Hey, » grogna-t-il, son ton sérieux mêlé de rage. « On n'est pas lancé dans une espèce de course pour la réussite des femmes ! C'est une bataille aussi grosse que… aussi grosse que la planète ! »

Elle roula des yeux. « Non, c'est aussi gros que ton égo, plutôt ! »

« Moi ? Égocentrique ? » demanda-t-il. « Laisse-moi t'expliquer un truc, d'accord ? _Tu_ es une _fille_. Tu es plus lente que moi, » fit-il en comptant sur ses doigts, « plus faible que moi… »

« Plus intelligente que toi ! »

« Quoi ? Juste parce que tu as inversé la polarité de deux micro-transmetteurs ? » se moqua Gazza.

« Ouais. » fit-elle avec un sourire en coin.

« Bien… mon intelligence est plus… abstraite ! J'ai l'esprit d'un artiste, » expliqua-t-il calmement.

« Un artiste de merde, plutôt. »

Sa colère monta en flèche. « Un artiste de rock ! Et j'ai… »

« Tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le rock ! » intervint-elle, mais il l'ignora et continua.

« … un monde à sauver, alors si tu me retardes… »

« _Te_ retarder ? » siffla-t-elle. « Ecoute-moi bien ! On est là-dedans ensemble ! Et malgré le fait que tu sois émotionnellement immature, que tu aies peur de t'engager et… » - elle lutta pour trouver quelque chose dont elle pourrait l'accuser – « et que tu gardes tes chaussettes pendant qu'on le fait, je reste ! »

« Bien, fais comme tu voudras, » marmonna Gazza en reprenant sa marche.

« T'inquiète pas, je ferai comme ça ! »

« Pfft. »

« Pfft, » répéta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Il se retourna brusquement. « Quoi ? »

_Ca peut être intéressant…_ « Quoi ? » répéta-t-elle innocemment.

« Hey ! » fit Gaz en comprenant enfin.

« Hey ! »

« Scaramouche, arrête ça ! Et me montre pas du doigt comme ça ! Argh ! »

« Scaramouche, arrête ça ! Et m'montre pas du doigt comme ça ! Argh ! »

« Te fous pas de moi, Scaramouche ! »

« Je viens juste d'le faire, » dit Scaramouche en revenant à leur situation faussement joueuse. De toutes les choses qu'elle pensait voir arriver durant ce voyage, faire l'idiote n'en faisait certainement pas partie. Gaz était le 'petit frère' de leur famille bizarre et tordue. C'était lui qui était sensé être drôle, le moins sain d'esprit avec toutes ces blagues. Pas elle.

« Écoute, c'est pas important de savoir si on aime l'autre ou pas. Mais faut qu'on soit sérieux… »

« Toi ? Être sérieux ? Qu'est-il arrivé au Gaz gaspilleur de temps que j'ai connu ? Celui qui ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait ? »

« Ah ouais ? Et qu'est-il arrivé à Scaramouche, la fille qui ne répondait pas à l'appel du devoir, de la popularité ou… à rien ? 'Marched to the beat of her all drum' ? » (6)

« J'pense qu'ça arrive à tout le monde. 'Just waiting for the hammer to fall'. Et c'est quoi un 'battement' ? Ou un tambour, pour c'que ça m'importe ? »

Gaz arrêta sa marche lente et régulière. « Attends, qu'est-ce que t'as dit ? »

« J'ai demandé ce qu'était un foutu 'battement' ? »

« Non, avant ça. »

« Just waiting for the hammer to fall ? »

« Yeah… The hammer to fall ! » Elle pouvait voir les rouages de son esprit tourner à plein régime, révélateur du fait qu'il entendait des choses.

Elle haussa un sourcil. « Seigneur, Gazza, il semblerait que ta santé mentale continue de se faire la malle. »

« Non… » dit-il en secouant la tête comme s'il voulait en faire sortir les mots. « C'est juste… quelque chose que j'ai entendu, dans un rêve… 'Toe your line and play their game…'. » Il commença à faire les cents pas d'un côté à l'autre, marmonnant des choses tout bas.

« Okay, sérieusement, Gaz. T'as besoin d'un traitement mental. Des tranquillisants, peut-être. » Elle soupira en roulant des yeux. « What the hell… »

« … are we fighting for ? » proposa Gazza.

« J'allais dire '… am I still doing here ?' mais ça marche aussi. 'We could just surrender and it won't hurt at all'. »

Tout à coup, son visage s'éclaira. « Well give it to me one more time ! » dit-il en ayant l'air très content de lui.

La colère bouillonna une fois de plus au creux de son estomac. « Dans tes rêves, mon gars. » Et elle s'en alla d'un pas furieux mais digne en roulant des yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, elle put presque l'entendre dire : « Non, c'est comme ça que la chanson finit, 'Give it to me one more time !' J'voulais pas le dire dans ce sens-là ! Scaramouche ? » (7)

**À suivre...**

**Notes explicatives de la traductrice :  
**Le titre de ce chapitre, _Without You_, est une partie du titre _With or Without_ _You_ de U2.  
(1) _The Seven Seas of Rhye,_ titre de Queen. Le même qu'à la fin du chapitre précédent.  
Et avec un sourire, je vous emmène au Sept Mers du Rhye  
(2) _I still haven't found what I'm looking for_, titre de U2.  
Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé ce que je cherche  
_I want it all_, titre de Queen. Le même qu'au chapitre 3.  
Je veux le monde et je le veux maintenant.  
_Billie Jean_, titre de Mickael Jackson.  
Billie Jean n'est pas mon amoureuse  
C'est juste une fille qui dit que je suis le seul  
L'enfant n'est pas mon fils.  
(3) _Don't stop me now,_ titre de Queen.  
Ne m'arrête pas maintenant  
(4) Insérez ici _Another One Bites the Dust,_ titre de Queen.  
(5) _Not going to pay rent_, référence au titre Rent, des Pet Shop Boys. Le même que dans le chapitre 4.  
(6) _We march to the beat of an indifferent drums_, titre de NFox.  
(7) _Hammer to fall_, titre de Queen.  
On attend juste que le couperet tombe  
Ouais, que le couperet tombe !  
Tiens-toi bien et joue leur jeu  
Pour quoi nous battons-nous ?  
On pourrait juste se rendre et personne ne sera blessé  
Bien, donne-le-moi encore une fois !


End file.
